Onde Está Meu Coração
by Mirela Batista Silva
Summary: Maiko Kikio, foi prometida em casamento a Uchiha Sasuke quando pequena, mas a destruição do clã Uchiha quebrou o acordo. Agora anos depois, nas vésperas de um novo acordo nupcial , Kikio se vê enterrada em dúvidas e anseios quanto a Sasuke, seu futuro noivo Hyuuga Neji e e as circunstancias suspeitas de seu precipitado casamento.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – A Decisão

-"Eu não esqueci do meu compromisso, mulher... Kikio! Lembre-se do seu! Vou cobra-lo de você!"

Kikio acordou assustada e olhou tudo à sua volta buscando o dono daquela voz ameaçadora. Puxou as cobertas em volta dos ombros sentando-se na cama, tentando acalmar seus nervos, respirando o mais devagar que conseguia. Estava em sua tenda particular no acampamento recém armado de seu clã, no meio de alguma floresta. O cheiro da mata invadiu suas narinas ajudando-a a se controlar. Não havia mais ninguém ali. Apenas havia sonhado com seu ex-prometido, Sasuke, cobrando-lhe uma promessa de maneira nada doce. Não era a primeira vez e não lhe restavam duvidas de que não seria a ultima. Ele fora alguém muito importante em sua vida, mais do que um prometido, havia sido um amigo... um companheiro. Sasuke sempre esteve ao seu lado, se não em presença, em pensamento. Sua família foi incumbida de cuidar dele, porque era o mais próximo que lhe restou de algo que poderia chamar de "família". Mas seu clã era nômade, fazendo uma espécie de "serviço terceirizado" e realizando missões nos lugares mais longínquos, quase sempre fora do pais do Fogo. Apesar de passar temporadas na vila da folha, eles pouco ficavam por lá e Sasuke acabava muito sozinho.

Pondo-se de pé com o sono completamente perdido, Kikio, saiu para observar o pátio apilhado de outras tendas que circundavam uma enorme fogueira já transformada em cinzas. Com o adiantar das horas e o resto do clã adormecido os guardas já havia apagado também todas as tochas ao redor das tendas, mas a lua estava cheia e iluminava tudo até onde a vista alcançava. Kikio olhou para lua como se assim pudesse iluminar também algo dentro dela, pois tudo estava confuso.

Pra começar, nunca entendera direito o porquê de Sasuke não poder acompanha-los. A desculpa era tão complexa que sequer lembrava qual fora. Mas quando cresceu teve a compreensão do que era obvio: Seu pai, apesar de dizer que gostava muito de Sasuke, só havia tomado a guarda dele como pretexto para acabar com aquele noivado nada conveniente com um clã que já não existia, portanto não tinha a menor influência. O clã Maiko era conhecido por ter uma variação muito grande de alianças com clãs de chakras especiais. E eles, os líderes, faziam questão de ampliar a mistura do sangue com clãs poderosos, como os Uchiha, Nara, Aburame... e os Hyuuga.

Kikio suspirou desviando sua atenção da lua desconfortável. Quando tudo aconteceu não havia se importado com a quebra do acordo de seu casamento com Sasuke. Até porque na época ela era apenas uma criança. Os dois eram. Kikio e Sasuke brigavam mais que cão e gato e ainda se lembrava muito bem de viver se queixando e dizendo que casar com Sasuke seria pedir para morrer de estresse na primeira semana. Porem... o que eram aqueles pesadelos, justamente quando um novo noivado havia sido arranjado? Será que isso era mesmo remorso pelo seu ex-prometido por ter quebrado seus votos? Sera que só estava "nervosa com o novo" como sempre lhe falavam suas tias e anciãs da tribo?

As pessoas do seu clã são educadas para cuidar daqueles que lhes são escolhidos, desde pequenos. E voltar atrás em uma promessa de casamento é algo grave. Ainda que todos tenham entendido e apoiado a decisão do líder do clã, Maiko Kyouya, em adotar Sasuke para que tivesse uma referencia de família, o que foi feito nunca redimiu o sentimento de culpa que foi adquirindo com o tempo e que lhe tirava o sono ultimamente. Sasuke nunca foi realmente incluído no clã. Não convivera com os Maiko mais do que qualquer outra pessoa em Konoha.

Deixar Sasuke sozinho, sem orientação familiar, dentro de uma vila ninja, com todos apontando para ele como sendo um coitadinho ou mesmo um gênio foi o pior que poderiam fazer. E o problema complicou-se ainda mais, pois Sasuke tomou um péssimo caminho. Havia se tornado um desertor e aliado de Orochimaru. Já estava foragido há três anos e este fato ainda a deixava muito abalada.

Tempos atrás ela tinha tido certa esperança de que um loirinho em especial, tivesse posto na cabeça de Sasuke um pouco do seu senso de amizade e companheirismo, mais que isso, posto algo mais que tristeza e abandono em seu coração. Lembrava-se de ter ficado entusiasmada ao saber que os dois estavam numa mesma equipe.

Em uma das temporadas que passara em konoha, antes dos Uchiha serem dizimados, conhecera Uzumake Naruto muito bem. O garoto havia se chegado de mansinho e conquistado seu clã a tal ponto que quase houve uma briga em Konoha para que os Maiko levassem Naruto com eles. Mas infelizmente por motivos que só os antigos têm conhecimento, ele não pôde sair de Konoha, deixando Kikio com uma profunda dor na alma por um bom tempo.

Naruto tinha um coração enorme e era capaz de fazer com que todos a sua volta enxergassem verdades absolutas, que só pareciam absolutas quando ele diz que eram. A força dele era de um verdadeiro líder e estranhamente ela sempre soube disso, desde pequena. Porém também começou a notar esse mesmo dom em Sasuke, depois da tragedia que dizimou seu clã.

"-Vai ver é por isso que ele fugiu. Um líder é líder por não saber ser comandado." – revirou os olhos ao lembrar das palavras do seu irmão mais velho Kyu.

De qualquer forma chegou à uma conclusão: não conseguia negar pra se mesma que havia sim errado com Sasuke. Ela o abandonara igual ao seu pai, tanto como noiva quanto como irma. Não poderia simplesmente firmar um novo compromisso com alguém e deixa-lo sozinho e perdido como estava agora. Precisava resolver os problemas de sua consciência antes de firmar um novo compromisso com os Hyuuga. Entretando seu clã não esperaria que ela fizesse o que quer que tenha que fazer com Sasuke, para noivá-la com Hyuuga Neji. Seu tempo era curto e nem ao menos sabia onde encontrar a pretensão em pessoa que era seu ex-prometido e oficialmente irmão mais novo.

Mas então, como se ligada por uma palavra secreta, sua decisão tornou-se firme. Voltou para dentro de sua barraca trabalhando rápido e silenciosamente como a boa ninja que era. E quase sem saber como, em poucos minutos estava seguindo em direção a Konoha. Se não sabia onde procurá-lo começaria do início. Precisava voltar para casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 – Konoha

–Não me lembro de já ter visto você por aqui.

A visão daquela garota estranha na entrada de Konoha, às 6 horas da manhã, já era um sinal mais que suficiente para Shikamaru saber que o dia iria ser comprido."Hum..."

Ainda mais pela estranha sessação dela estar empenhada em algum serio propósito, analisando sua postura e olhar determinado mesmo estando em estado evidente e avançado de poeira e cansaço. Estatura mediana, aparentemente frágil, cabelos compridos, negros e ondulados, olhos grandes e verdes, proporções anatômicas ao gosto dos mais exigentes e viajando sozinha. Não era um potencial cliente rank B ou C, pois se com todos esses fatores ela só estava empoeirada e cansada, mas aparentemente bem, ela devia ser tão vulnerável quanto ele próprio.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru fitando-a com aquele olhar enfadado e sério de sempre, como se tudo o que fizesse, trouxesse a ele extremo estresse fez Kikio se sentir nostalgica. Teve que sorrir ao pensar: - "o Shika-kun de sempre."

—Quem diria que o primeiro que eu encontraria seria você. Pensei que eu iria te ver por aí, tentando achar forma em alguma nuvem.

Shikamaru ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, com o rosto um pouco mais relaxado. Falar de nuvens com ele sempre tinha esse efeito.

—Bem que eu queria, as nuvens nessa hora da manhã são coloridas com uma tonalidade quente e bem interessante, as formas ficam mais nítidas... Mas aquela mulher rabugenta me colocou em campo aberto, como instrutor de treinamento... com um bando de crianças, remelentas e armadas. - Kikio, riu da novidade.

—Jura que você é professor? Da academia? - Shikamaru assentiu, ela voltou a rir - Quem diria. Disso eu não sabia.

— Me desculpe cortar seu divertimento, mas... Eu deveria me lembrar de você?

— Deveria se lembrar de alguém que correu atrás de você na brincadeira da salada mista?

— Pelo bem do meu orgulho, não. - Shikamaru fechou a cara enquanto ela dobrava-se numa gargalhada exagerada, só então notou o emblema do clã Maiko junto ao de Konoha. Ele lembrava dela agora, ela não tinha sido a única que correu atrás dele, naquele dia. - Você é Kikio do clã Maiko. vocês não deveriam chegar aqui em uma semana ou mais?

kikio parou de rir de imediato. Não havia pensado ainda na desculpa de estar por ali tão cedo.

— Sim, mas...- olhou para os lados em busca de inspiração, coçando a nuca no processo. - Tenho um assunto para resolver aqui por perto, então...

— Compreendo, está atrás de respostas sobre Uchiha Sasuke suponho. Sua família era responsável por ele.

kikio olhou para shikamaru com os olhos arregalados. Mal chegara na vila e seu plano de discrição já estava se pondo a perder.

— Sim, mas as coisas nunca funcionaram realmente assim... - Kikio fez sua voz soar o mais displicente que pode. - falando nisso, tem alguma notícia sobre ele?

— Ainda está foragido, de resto não posso ajudar muito, você tem que perguntar a Hokage-sama, sobre... - ele parou notando um grupo de alunos vindos do leste.

— Entendo, valeu Shikamaru, talvez eu te veja depois - ela começou a se afastar.

— Não sei quanto tempo você vai ficar por aqui mas... Se ainda estiver vivo depois desse treino... - olhou com desgosto para os alunos - ainda to te devendo, não? - ela parou e se virou para encará-lo fingindo choque.

— Shikamaru! Eu sou uma moça comprometida! - sorriu lembrando da última desculpa dele e voltou a caminhar.

— Com quem dessa vez?

— Hyuuga Neji! - falou já longe.

— Putz, menina você gosta do perigo, não é?

Kikiou acenou sem olhar pra traz, pensando seriamente se tinha noção dos problemas em que estava se metendo.

—-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

–Nunca pensei que você procuraria por Sasuke agora, depois de tanto tempo... Você tem noção do que pode acontecer se descobrirem o porquê de você estar aqui?

Tsunade-sama sequer se esforçou pra esconder a cara de perplexidade e desaprovação. Aquela menina estava pra começar um confronto desnecessário, mexendo com o ego de gente muito difícil, por motivos que só poderia desconfiar. Ajudá-la numa loucura daquela era algo além da sua caridade para com aquele moleque Uchiha. Ja era demais aguentar Naruto no seu pé tentando salvá-lo. "Só me faltava essa", pensou. "Pelo menos Naruto não criaria uma guerra de clãs na vila."

— Por isso estou fazendo isso sigilosamente, Hokage-sama. Por favor, contava muito com sua colaboração...

— Infelizmente não posso fazer nada por você, o material que tenho referente à Uchiha Sasuke só é autorizado às pessoas que estão trabalhando em sua captura.

— Então a senhora poderia...

— Eu já designei um esquadrão que está seguindo uma pista dele.

Kikio mantinha uma postura séria e rígida diante da Hokage como era correto a todos em sua presença, mas qualquer um com um pingo de sensibilidade notaria que estava prestes a desabar e implorar se fosse o caso. Tsunade desviou o olhar para os papéis que estava examinando.

– Sinto muito por você, mas seja lá o que queira resolver com ele terá que ser feito quando ele for capturado. Tenha paciência.

– Sim, eu terei...- respondeu Kikio, de malgrado "...mas o que não tenho é tempo!" - pensou desanimada.

Mandara uma mensagem ao seu clã informando que iria fazer uma missão curta e particular para um velho conhecido, mas que voltaria antes da partida para Konoha. Tinha três dias.

Nesse momento de reflexão a porta do escritório de Tsunade-sama foi aberta dando passagem a uma mulher, que Kikio reconheceu como sendo Shizune, que um dia, visitou o acampamento do clã junto a atual Hokage, antes de Tsunade-sama ser nomeada. Ela lhe sorriu surpresa então olhou para a porta ainda aberta que deu passagem a outro ninja de patente alta que fez o coração de Kikio perder uma batida. Ele a encarou com um olhar avaliativo.

— Pensei que só veria seu clã em duas semanas.

Kikio se sentiu intimidada, logo se percebia uma enorme força vinda dele. Seu semblante não demonstrava intriga ou interesse, tão pouco aquilo tenha sido uma pergunta o que não mudava o fato de que aquela sentença exigia uma resposta. Kikio, engoliu a seco.

— Ela veio para resolver algumas coisas para o clã dela, Hyuuga. Coisas simples. - Tsunage interviu dando a deixa.

— Vim me certificar de que as nossas acomodações estão livres e em ordem - Kikio conseguiu dizer com uma voz quase murmurante, mas firme.

— Não me ocorreu que mandariam a filha do lider do clã para uma tarefa assim.

— Foi uma questão de conveniência, eu estava mais próxima. É apenas uma verificação para saber quantos de minha família teremos que mandar antes para por tudo em ordem.

Neji continuava com aquele mesmo olhar avaliativo, como se estivesse cascaviando alguma coisa escondida no fundo dos olhos dela, sentia-se como se fosse extremamente fina e transparente, não aguentaria muito mais naquela disputa silenciosa.

— Você ja acabou? - sussurrou num tom quase inocente antes de partir.

Neji enrrugou levemente sua testa. Ela etava ansiosa quando ele entrou, demorou muito tempo para responder sobre sua estadia antecipada em Konoha e principalmente ela havia lhe lançado um desafio claro por trás daquela pergunta. Segundos depois já havia se despedido de Tsunade-sama e partido. Aquilo lhe dava mais certeza ainda de que algo estava acontecendo. Não lhe agradava em nada essa dúvida, com o dia da confirmação do acordo nupcial tão próximo. Seu ímpeto era de segui-la e descobrir o que ela guardava.

—Hyuuga! - Chamou Tsunade de súbito. - Pare de pensar em assuntos matrimoniais, deixe para resolver seus dramas amorosos com a Maiko depois! Vamos as suas novas Ordens.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - Reunião de família

Três dias inúteis. Não havia nada nem ninguém que pudesse ajuda-la. Só o que conseguiu saber foi que, quem estava na missão a procura de Sasuke eram Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei e mais quatro pessoas - cortesia de Shikamaru. Também conseguiu reencontrar alguns ex colegas de academia e parceiros de Shika-kun. Ela gostara de rever seus amigos. Ino e Choji se lembraram dela, principalmente Ino. Estranhamente ela atribuiu o longuíssimo cabelo loiro dela a Kikio, mas não explicou os detalhes. Mudaram o assunto para coisas mais abrasivas como a taxa de desistência Kunoichi, que era absurdamente grande! Shikamaru e Choji saíram de fininho...

Graças a kami não encontrou mais com Neji. Aquilo era desconcertante. Não que estivesse fazendo algo de errado! Não estava pensando em desfazer o noivado ou trai-lo de alguma maneira, mais estava fazendo algo escondido do Homem de sua vida. Isso não seria fácil de ser explicado e nem entendido por menos interesse que ele lhe tenha atribuído.

"Pensei que só veria seu clã em duas semanas."; "Não me ocorreu que mandariam a filha do lider do clã para para uma tarefa assim"

Sentiu-se como uma simples peça num jogo de xadrez... porem, isso não deveria incomoda-la tanto, afinal não são todos que tem uma preparação e uma devoção tão grande com os laços matrimoniais como os Maiko. No instante em que um Maiko torna-se prometido de alguém ele se torna responsável por aquela pessoa. Tendo que, por missão, ama-la e protege-la. casamento para um Maiko é o passo mais importante de uma vida inteira porque isso era a semente de uma nova família, isso era algo mais importante do que ser ninja ou nômade...

E por isso definitivamente aquilo ser tratado como um mero acordo por Neji, lhe dava uma tremenda má impressão.

O núcleo de seu clã era responsável por renovar o sangue da família. Ela e seus irmãos deveriam se casar com pessoas de fora do clã, diferente do resto dos parentes que poderiam casar entre se, o que acabava acontecendo pela conveniência de não precisarem deixar o clã e a vida nômade. A maioria dos casamentos eram arranjados, mas os jovens não costumavam reclamar, até por que eram livres para decidir se aceitavam ou não, mas só até ser anunciado a oficialização do noivado, um mês antes do casamento.  
E isso aconteceria pra ela daqui a quatro semanas, aquilo a estava intrigando e assustando, não pensava em se casar tão cedo com um noivo que mal conhecia e tão moço quanto ela. Os dois sem maturidade alguma para um passo assim, ela com quinze e ele com dezesseis anos.

Não tinha muitas lembranças de Neji quando criança. Nunca conviveram, apesar de ter sido muito próxima de Hyuuga Hinata. Os dois primos viverem na mesma casa e Neji treinava com o pai de Hinata, constantemente, mas os primo nunca foram muito próximos e ela tão pouco se interessou em ganhar afinidade com o garoto. Mal sabia ela.

Estava próxima do acampamento dos Maiko, agora. Eles acamparam numa clareira aberta, mas que só podia ser vista do alto. Ao seu redor algumas enormes e frondosas arvores faziam um muro natural por espalharem uma enorme quantidades de cipos entrelaçados naturalmente. Isso lhes davam alguma camuflagem. Havia também um pequeno riacho que lhes garantiam, água, caça e uma estadia mais longa. Estava passando por algumas raízes expostas em frente de onde estaria a entrada do acampamento quando foi recepcionada pelos guardas de plantão.

Os dois apareceram do nada, com lanças afiadas em punho fitando Kikio com sorrisos diabolicamente iguais.

—Kikio-sama! - Um deles falou aproximando-se de maneira entusiasmada demais. - Por onde esteve? Seu pai Kyouya-sama mandou avisar que queria ve-la assim que voltasse...

—E que se fosse de novo antes dele chegar ele pintaria uma gaiola de rosa pra você. - completou o outro como de costume.

—Eca! - ela fez uma careta.

Takashi e Takeda eram seus primos mais próximos, e os que ela mais gostava. Eram irmãos com um pouco mais de um ano de diferença, mas pareciam gêmeos de tão pariformes. Tinham a mesma altura que Kikio, cabelos rebeldes e descoordenados, olhos negros e ariscos iguais a dois gatos selvagens, herança dos clã, mas não chegavam a causar medo a nenhum inimigo. Só enquanto não começavam a lutar é claro, não era qualquer um que podia ficar de guarda do acampamento. Todavia geralmente eles não ficavam nos portões, deveriam está esperando Kikio.

—Eu estava em missão, caramba! Mandei uma mensagem informando. - disse exasperando pra minimizar o fato de ter fugido.

—Aparentemente você esqueceu de avisar o cor da calcinha que estaria usando, por que a algazarra foi grande. - Takashi revirou os olhos.

—Você perdeu toda a diversão! O drama foi tamanho que teve até uma reunião secreta dos conselheiros.

—Peraí a gente não sabe se foi por calsa dela ou...

—E do que seria?

—Kikio-sama! - Um dos homens de confiança do seu pai, Maiko Koda apareceu do nada atras deles, dando um susto nos dois guardas - Vocês deveriam está montando guarda nas arvores? -ele se entreolharam dando uma risadinha nervosa -Vou mandar dois guardas renderem vocês, por enquanto voltem pra suas posições. E você Kikio-sama, seus irmãos estão a sua espera.

—-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

—NÃO TINHAMOS IDEIA DE ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA! O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?

—Eram uma missão importante! – Kikio fez careta e tampou os ouvidos pra aplacara gritaria do irmão- tinha que ajudar um conhecido meu...

—Que conhecido!? mandamos mesagens pra todos!

Kikio deu uma risada de desdem

—Não ha como vocês terem mandado mensagem pra todos...

—É DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SE VALENDO, NÃO É?

Kikio revirou os olhos e respitou fundo pra manter a calma. Ser irmã casula de um poderoso clã tem suas vantagens, alem das convencionais claro como ser a queridinha do papai, ter boa parte das atenções e os melhores presentes na volta das viagens de kyouya, ainda havia o status, sem a total responsabilidade do destino do clã nas mãos. A desvantagem eram seus três irmãos mais velhos acharem que podias mandar nela, e lhes dar sermões enquanto seu pai não chegava.  
Kyo era o mais velho e o futuro líder do clã, aos vinte três anos era um homem muito bem constituído, de beleza inegável, e um gênio muito forte. Usava o cabelo comprido e rebelde em um meio rabo de cavalo, vestia uma bata branca sem manga, amarrada na cintura por um lenço vermelho destacando seu porte atlético; e uma calça comprida, frouxa com elástico nos tornozelos. Eram casado com Miaka, abençoada por uma infinita paciência para com todos os desaforos e desmandes dele.  
Utena era a segunda na hierarquia, mais alta que Kikio, mais esbelta também, seus olhos eram de um verdes mais escuros e sombrios como a dona. Tinha 22 anos e estava viuvá a dois meses, de Aburame Yahiko, melhor amigo de Kyo.  
Suishirou, tinha 17 anos; era terceira irmã de Kikio e a mais chegada a ela; era a mais bonita das três. Os olhos negros e rasgados nunca deram a impressão de selvageria assim como o resto da família, e os cabelos eram claros como os de sua mãe. Suishirou era a mais caseira, a mais carinhosa e sem duvida a que daria a melhor esposa e mãe. Foi o que os mais chegados puderam constatar quando Suishirou tomou pra se a incumbência de cuidar de seu pai viúvo quando a irmã mais velha casou e foi morar em Konoha. talvez por isso seu pai não estivesse nem um pouco preocupado em noiva-la com  
seu prometido, "perde-la tão cedo para um homem" -um dia o ouviu resmungar.

Suishirou alcançou as mão de Kikio apertando-as nas suas com força. Olhou-a seria no fundo dos olhos mas quando falou sua voz soou calma e tranquila.

—Voce tem noção do quanto estávamos preocupados? Eu sei! -ela cortou um protesto da irmã - Não seria a primeira vez que você faz uma missão solo, mas sabemos o quanto o momento é difícil pra você, não só por esse casamento repentino. É normal que você se preocupe com Sasuke. Por mais que ele não corra mais riscos com Oroshimaru. E nem sonhe em achar que nós não sabíamos exatamente o que estava aprontando. - Aumentou seu tom de voz cortando de imediato qualquer desculpa esfarrapada que quizesse dar. - Nos também nos tornamos irmãos dele, Kikio-chan... Não pense que nós não nos importamos...

—Mas Atualmente temos coisas mais importantes e dignas de preocupação. - disse Utena cortando os floreios. - A começar por você. Quer realmente casar em dois meses?

"Não faz pergunta difícil, Utena." Kikio pensou, enquanto acomodava-se melhor onde estava e desvio a atenção de uma irmã para outra.

– Realmente esse casamento é meio... Inesperado. - ela pousou uma mão no ombro de Suishirou - mas o que me entristece é faze-la esperar ainda mais. - Sabia do amor que suishirou e Maiko kazoku sentiam um pelo outro. O enlace dos dois foi a unica concessão feita pelo conselho em eras, por Kazoku ter sido extremamente valoroso em uma determinada ocasião, tento do próprio líder do clã uma divida eterna. Sorte deles. O problema é que pelas leis e tradições do clã, irmãos tem que casar com pelo menos doze luas iguais de distancia um do outro. Para que suas bençãos não sejam enfraquecidas por uma nova união. Ou seja, se uma se casar agora a outra só poderá fazer o mesmo dali a um ano. E aparentemente ela Kikio, com quinze anos, não podia esperar mais um.

—Não se incomode por isso. -pronunciou-se Utena- Não é problema pra eles.

Suishirou lançou um olhar azedo para a irmã, mas desviou os olho dignamente pro irmão, que já estava mais controlado. O mesmo deu de ombros.

—Não saia pra procura-lo sem nós ou sem ordens do papai, entendeu? - Kyo falou por fim.

—Tudo bem. -disse determinada a parecer conformada.

—Você desviou do assunto. Quer mesmo se casar com Hyuuga? -ele a olhou preocupado.

—Eu tenho que me casar com alguem um dia, não? -respondeu sem emoção.

—Mas agora? - disse incrédulo - É muito sedo pra você! casamento não é algo fácil! Você não precisa aceitar. O Hyuuga Neji, não é o único homem, gênio e forte, de konoha tão pouco do mundo. Você pode esperar.

—Não ha nada de errado com Neji, Kyo...- "bom, nada que eu não possa contornar. Acho". -pensou, lembrando-se da pose indiferente dele.- Alem disso sabe que eu odeio ser o motivo de falatório desse povo, deixar outro prometido... seria o fim da minha reputação.

—Nunca imaginei que seria tola o bastante, pra casar com aquele moleque por causa disso. - disse, Utena.

—Não vai ser sacrifício nenhum! -retrucou convicta, com um sorriso malandro - Vou adorar uns anos de paz em Konoha.

—Vai esperando.-Utena murmurou pra ela mesma. Mas Kikio ouviu:

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ela se levantou e seguiu até onde Utena estava encostada, encarando a irmã com os olhos estreitados de desconfiança, Utena tinha o dom do ver o que ninguém via, não como se ela visse o futuro, era uma analise perfeita e meticulosa dos fatos que nunca falhava. Entretanto aqueles olhos verdes tão diferente dos dela, nunca a entregavam, Utena sorriu. Era uma luta vencida.

—Não se preocupe, não é como se você não fosse saber em breve.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4- Entre pai e filha.

Kikio não era de desistir fácil, iria encher o saco de Utena até ela lhe dar uma respostas que pudesse remoer até ter sua própria ideia dos fatos. Utena nunca se dava o trabalho de lhe dar nenhuma respostas mastigadamente concreta. Não era por maldade, longe disso. Mas as duas eram tão diferentes que as vezes pareciam não falar a mesma língua. Embora Kikio e Utena levassem os valores da tribo muito a serio, eram de ângulos diferentes. Utena era do tipo prático, calculista e pouco emotivo. Visava sempre o lado logístico e estrutural. Regras e ordem. Enquanto Kikio via tudo mais com o coração que com os olhos. Morreria por qualquer um naquele clã, porque todos eram sua família, seus tios e primos, tinham seu sangue, foram criados da mesma maneira que ela, com a mesma doutrina. Kikio entregava seu coração a tudo que fazia, Utena sua genialidade e destreza. No final uma completava a outra e sabiam disso.

Entretanto algo se interpôs na provável discussão das duas. Uma figura alta e imponente, surgiu na porta da cabana onde os irmãos estavam. Maiko Kyouya, mais parecia um Sheik com a pele acastanhada pelo sol e vestindo aquelas roupas próprias para um deserto escaldante, destacando seu porte físico invejável, parecia dez anos mais jovem do que era. Ele usava tranças nagô até o alto da cabeça seguida por tranças soltas e longas que caiam abaixo dos ombros. Provavelmente fizera uma viajem sem paradas na volta da vila da Areia.

—Me deixem as sós com sua irmã.

A presença em se de Kyouya já era autoritária, e causaria submissão a qualquer um e isso não era diferente com os filhos. Embora eles fossem os responsáveis por suas facetas mais leves, bem humoradas e carinhosas, existia um respeito muito grande entre eles, portanto não havia razão pra nenhum deles ter medo de represarias do pai. Quando os três mais velhos saíram rapidamente, sem olhar pra nenhum dos dois, Kyouya, falou:

—Venha cá.-estendeu um braço para Kikio.

Devagar ela se pôs ao alcance dele, que pousou sua mão direita no alto da cabeça dela e ergueu o rosto de sua filha até que os olhos se encontrassem.

—Onde você estáva? -perguntou com seus modos tranquilos de sempre.

—Em Konoha.

—Foi atras de Sasuke?

—Ele não está lá papai...

—Foi atras de pistas sobre ele?

—... Sim... Eu fui... eu...

— Kikio, nós já procuramos por ele, filha. Você sabe. Nós o encontramos depois que ele fugiu de Konoha e demos a ele a escolha de ficar conosco sem interferências. Integraríamos ele ao nosso clã assim como deveria ter sido. Capturaríamos Itachi e o entregaríamos à sua própria justiça. Ele não concordou e nos deu as costas.

—Eu sei pai, acredito que o senhor tenha feito o melhor que pode quando ele fugiu, mas tudo isso veio tarde! - ela desviou da mão do pai e caminhou pela tenda- Ele nunca fez parte dessa família de verdade, não demos esse tempo a ele. Saímos em campanha dois meses depois da morte do clã dele e não o levamos. Voltamos um ano depois!

—Não podíamos leva-lo. Ele não quis e o Hokage não permitiu.

—Por quê?

—É algo que nunca saberemos. Mas não vem ao caso. O que você pretende Kikio? Não quero surpresas ao chegarmos a Konoha.

—Não se preocupe, não vou voltar atras, Sabe como eu levo isso a serio. Já estou ligada a Neji... Incondicionalmente.

—Então por que esse interesse repentino em Sasuke?

—Pelo mesmo motivo! Está me remoendo e não há uma só noite em que eu não sonhe com ele! Eu me sinto culpada por não está ao lado dele como prometi que estaria... você me entende?

—Sim. Infelizmente eu entendo.-ele observou sua filha enxugar as lagrimas - Eu tinha esperança de que fazendo dele seu irmão você não se sentiria dessa forma. Mas não ocorreu do jeito que eu queria que fosse nem pra ele nem pra você. Sinto muito minha filha.

Kikio, fitou-o e correu para abraça-lo não queria vê-lo martirizado por isso.

Kyouya não suportava ver sua filha tão perdida, e não sabia mais o que fazer depois de tantos erros cometidos. Não queria nenhum mal a Sasuke. Sempre teve certa afeição pelo ex protegido, mas tinha que proteger sua filha de todos os perigos que vinham com ele. Sua vingança contra Itachi estava próxima e não precisava que Utena lhe dissesse pra saber que aquilo não acabaria por ali. Ele se voltaria contra os Maiko, por Kikio. Para toma-la como prometeu no dia em que se encontraram da ultima vez.

—Confia em mim quando digo que não é seguro ir atras de Sasuke?

—Papai eu sou uma ninja, nada do que eu faço é seguro.

—Isso vai alem dos riscos normais.

Ela o encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

—Está falando dos critérios diplomáticos com os Hyuuga? Está falando com a filha errada.

—Estou falando de sentimentos humanos filha casula. -sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela- Você pode não ver mais essa obsessão por ele pode encadear sentimentos que não serão fáceis de lhe dar depois... incluído no sentido diplomático da coisa.

—Não vou me desviar do meu caminho.

Kyouya deu um beijo na testa da filha e se deu ao luxo de fitar aquele rostinho de anjo sapeca, com feições decididas. Passou o braço pelos ombros de Kikio e a levou para fora da cabana.

—Bem, já que você fez uma viajem antecipada à Konoha, espero que tenha visitado as acomodações e verificado em que condições estavam.

—E que outra desculpa eu tinha? - lembrou de Neji imediatamente e seu coração disparou. "ah, para com isso..." era assim sempre que lembrava dele - Encontrei com Neji no gabinete de tsunade-sama.

Kyouya acenou para duas mulheres que recolhiam roupas de um varal enquanto o encaravam espantadas. Provavelmente por causa das roupas, mas talvez fosse por admiração também. Depois que o pai enviuvara da terceira esposa, mãe de Kikio, virou o solteiro mais cobiçado da vila, ele não aparentava ter muito mais de trinta, mesmo tendo um filho de quase vinte e quatro anos. Porem os pais das moças da vila tinham medo sua fama de viúvo convicto, o que era um alivio para as três filhas ciumentas que ele tinha. É claro que se ele quisesse não teria quem se negasse ou se opusesse, mas em fim não era o caso. continuaram a caminhar até um local mais tranquilo.

—Não vai me falar de nada romantico nesse encontro, vai?

—Bem que eu queria, ía ser legal ver sua cara de sofrimento. - ela riu da carranca que ele fez

—Ele foi rude com você?

—Não. - "Foi frio" pensou. "mas o que eu queria o garoto nunca tinha falado comigo!"- Acho que ele ainda não se situou de alguns aspectos embutidos no acordo. Será algo a discutirmos. -disse com tom de seriedade.

—Que tipo de detalhes? -pergunta Kyouya inocentemente.

Ela lhe olhou e sorriu maquiavelicamente.

—Pequenas coisas que levariam você a ter netos!

—Eu não deveria está discutindo isso com você! - desviou o caminho de volta pra cabana

—Mas eu preciso de ajuda! -disse suplicante, puxando de volta pro caminho anterior- Como eu faço pra quebrar o gelo com ele? Você já se casou com alguém fora do clã. Foi difícil se adaptar a mãe de Kyo e Utena?

—Claro que foi! Aquela mulher era um demônio, seus irmãos não temo o gênio que tem a toa! - Kikio riu, a mãe de Kyo e Utena sempre rendeu as melhores histórias - Casamento não é uma mágica que une duas pessoas. Tivemos que nos adaptar sim, um ao outro, como todo mundo que casa. Não importa que você conheça e ame essa pessoa a vida inteira, vai existir sempre algo que não se encaixa, que incomode, então você terá que mudar e esperar que ela mude também.

— E se ele não quiser mudar?

—É sempre bom expressar o que sente, seja o que for, ninguém decide se unir a outra pessoa sem querer que dê certo. Ele vai querer se adaptar a você também.

—Sei lá, acho meio estranho falar com ele. É assustador na verdade! Ele me tratou com aquela frieza tipicamente Hyuuga, sabe. Eu só consegui me esquivar e sair correndo!

Eles ja estavam sentados conversando em uma pedra proxima ao riacho a um tempinho, era fresco e agradavel lá, ajudava a clarear a mente e por pra fora o que estáva errado.

—Não pode se guiar apenas por isso filha, você não conhece os Hyuugas pra dizer que são frios.

—Sou amiga da Hinata, esqueceu? Eu sei de muitas coisinha, e mesquinharias daquele clã. A maneira como ela é tratada lá me assusta.

—Acontece que você só viu um lado da situação, as famílias lidam de formas diferentes com os problemas mas no final querem o mesmo, o bem de todos, isso é mesquinharia? Hinata tem uma tarefa muito pesada em suas mãos e eles tem medo que ela não seja capaz de arcar com tudo, então eles tendem a força-la um pouco mais para que ela torne-se mais forte ou desista de uma vez e deixem eles resolverem o melhor pro clã.

—Isso é uma idiotice. Em vez de ajudar estão minando toda a confiança dela! Será que não percebem isso? Só a prejudicam.

—Cada clã tem suas diretrizes Kikio. Tambem não somos perfeitos. Mesmo assim não vejo o que isso tenha haver com você e Neji.

—Eles serão minha família também! E não é só isso! E aquele selo maldito? Meus filhos vão ser forçados a usar aquilo?

—Isso é algo que você vai ter que discutir com seu marido quando chegar a hora. -Ele ficou visivelmente preocupado- Mas saiba que você terão todo meu apoio, filha. Nem que eu tenha que esconder meus netos de baixo das barbas de todo o clã, nunca permitiria que nada lhes acontecesse.

Ela sorriu sabendo que seu pai batalharia com mil clãs de uma vez se fosse pra cumprir aquela promessa.

—Mas alguma duvida pra jogar nesse riacho e afoga-la de uma vez?

Kikio, demorou algum tempo analisando se deveria ou não fazer essa pergunta, era a mais perigosa de todas, tinha medo de magoar seu pai, mas aquilo estava lhe martelando a cabeça a algum tempo. Por fim olhou nos olhos de Kyouya buscando mais a resposta lá do que em suas palavras.

—Por que tenho que me preocupar com tudo isso agora e não daqui a três anos, quando suishirou já estivesse casada?

—Não são pelos motivos que pensa Kikio, -falou com tristeza- Não faria nada que magoasse sua irmã por muitos motivos, um deles é por ama-la profundamente.

Kikio acentiu, sabia que era verdade.

—Então qual é a razão?

—Evitar dor e sofrimento a você. Dar-lhe uma chance de ser feliz e ter paz! Não sei se o que estou fazendo é certo. Mas um pai tem o direito de tentar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - dois lados de um coração

A noite estava estrelada e sem luar, a fogueira que os Maiko acenderam no meio do acampamento estava diminuindo enquanto a madeira virava brasa e cinza, e, era assim que Kikio se sentia nos últimos dias. Aos poucos toda aquela ânsia estava diminuindo, Sasuke já não povoava mais seus sonhos e aos poucos a impressão marcante que Neji havia deixado em sua memória se tornava cada vez mais nítida e viva. Eram constantes às vezes em que se pegava tentando achar, alguma lembrança de quando era mais nova, quando passava boa parte de seu tempo no clã Hyuuga com Hinata. O engraçado era que apesar desse clã ser bastante fechado, nunca se incomodaram com sua presença lá. Então, começaram a vir aos poucos, fleches de memória em que via Neji treinando com Hiashi-sama enquanto ela e Hinata vinham servir chá para eles, só paravam de treinar quando saiam. Talvez, para que elas não ouvissem os detalhes do treino, as coisas em que deveriam se dedicar mais outros pontos. Fora isso nunca um olhar, mais demorado, nenhuma palavra. Nada. Ela havia se recolhido para sua barraca, quando Suishirou entrou de supetão com Kazoku atracado em sua mão.

— Vocês não estão pensando em fugir não é? – olhou os olhos aflitos da irmã. – Se for... não me digam! – tapou os ouvidos.

— Vem com a gente!- Ela estava sussurrando aflita.

— O quê...? O que foi?

— Não faz tanta pergunta e vem depressa!

—-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Neji havia ido e voltado da missão extremamente calado. Até seus colegas já acostumados com as poucas palavras dele estavam estranhando. Lee passou todo o caminho de volta encarando o rosto distante do amigo, depois olhava para Tenten fazendo gestos nada discretos apontando o amigo. Tenten por sua vez simplesmente erguia os ombros e balançava a cabeça para mostrar que não sabia de nada.

— Neji...

— Demoramos muito nessa missão. Algo simples como capturar um ninja mercenário, não deveria durar mais de três dias.

Os amigos se encararam espantados, Tenten retrucou meio perplexa.

— Ei! Mas ele não era qualquer mercenário, Neji! Era um dos Sete Espadachins da vila da Névoa e um dos mais fortes!

— Mesmo assim demoramos três dias a mais do que era necessário.

— Eu sábia que era isso! Neji tem razão Tenten! Vou preparar um novo circuito de treinamentos intensivos para nós a partir de amanhã e da próxima vez vamos terminar qualquer missão, até a mais difícil e penosa, na metade do tempo! UHWOOO! – Lee já estava com os olhos brilhantes como fogo.

—ÓTIMO! Seis dias calado Neji, e você tinha que me abrir essa boca agora e me fazer esse estrago? – Tenten resmungou apontando para um Lee muito ouriçado com a ideia de treinos intensivos – Qual é o seu problema esses...?

— Também acho que cometemos muitos erros e... –continuou Neji

— CHEGA! Tudo bem! Já entendi! Cala a boca Lee! – cortou o entusiasmo do outro colega já no auge, depois voltou-se para o Jounin – Não me meto mais Neji. Só achei que seus colegas de longa data deveriam ter uma explicação para ter que aguentar o seu mal humor. – Tenten fechou a cara mais ainda e não falou mais com nenhum dos dois até chegar em Konoha.

Eles foram direto para o gabinete da Hokage entregar o relatório. Lá, Neji esperava ter um momento a sós com ela, mas foram dispensados em seguida por Tsunate estar muito ocupada preparando outras ordens para um novo grupo. Assim, quando caminhavam nos corredores seguindo para fora do prédio, Neji se deparou com Shizune carregando uma pilha de documentos quase tão grande quanto ela.

— Vejo vocês depois! – se despediu dos colegas e correu para pegar mais que a metade da pilha de papéis das mãos dela. Como ele e Shizune estavam fazendo um trabalho burocrático e os amigos sabiam que para Neji o trabalho vinha a cima de tudo, eles não deram muita importância e sairam porta a fora para o devido descanso. Shizune agradeceu e sorriu lhe adiantando logo a informação que ele queria.

— Ela partiu a três dias, deu uma olhada nas terras Maiko e passou uma parte do tempo visitando conhecidos.

— Hum... obrigado pela informação.

A aparente falta de interesse nos modos de Neji não a fez se enganar. Sabia que era exatamente aquilo que ele queria saber. Ele perguntou se ela precisava de mais ajuda.

— De maneira nenhuma Neji, é seu dia de folga! Faça o que tiver que fazer lá fora – e o empurrou para fora do escritório.

Neji seguiu direto para casa esperando encontrar uma certa pessoa por lá, mas só havia Hanabi na varanda, escrevendo em pergaminhos para recepcioná-lo.

— Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama ja voltou da missão?

— Ainda não – ela não parou para encará-lo. – Vai começar a treiná-la de novo não é? Não se preocupe ela volta logo.- Neji se dirigia para seus aposentos quando ela falou. _ Ah! Você se lembra de uma amiga da Hinata que vivia por aqui? A Maiko? Ela veio aqui – ele parou voltando-se para Hanabi.

— Ela veio aqui?

— Não exatamente aqui no clã, ela esteve em Konoha. Eu a encontrei conversando com Nara Shikamaru e os parceiros dele. – disse quase falando para si mesma. Ela levantou a cabeça e estranhou ver seu primo ainda ali a um pouco mais de um metro de distância parado olhando para o nada. _ Que foi? Algum problema? - Ela viu Neji fechar os olhos balançando a cabeça.

— Só estou indisposto. - Ele saiu sem maiores explicações indo direto para o seu quarto.

Ainda não entendera como não havia sofrido sérios danos naquela missão, devia ser um shinobi muito bom mesmo, por que não estava concentrado em seu trabalho nem um décimo do que deveria. Sentiu-se mal por fazer seus colegas pagarem aquele circuito de treinamentos do Lee, se alguém era culpado de algum atraso esse alguém era ele, mas nem Kami-sama faria ele confessar o porquê de tamanha dispersão. Mas se aqueles dias serviram para alguma coisa, foram para lhe enfiar mais uma pulga atrás da orelha, por que não conseguia achar outro motivo plausível para ela estar lá além de um. Sasuke. Nunca estiveram tão próximos de capturá-lo como agora. E se foi esse o motivo, o clã dela nunca a mandaria sozinha para buscar informações. Ela veio por conta própria. Que sentimentos ela ainda nutria por ele? Por que ela o estaria procurando agora? Que chances ele teria nessa história dentro de um casamento arranjado quando mal se conheciam? Pelo menos ela não o conhecia.

A porta do seu quarto se abriu de supetão pegando-o de surpresa. Uma de suas primas entrou em seu quarto com uma vassoura na mão e o olhou espantada.

— Desculpe, não sabia que você havia voltado. Vim arrumar seu quarto.

— Não tem problema Sayuri-san, depois eu mesmo faço isso.

— Certo! Então... – ela sorriu deixando a vassoura encostada e foi se sentar junto dele à porta da varanda de frente para a fonte. _ O que você tem? Pensei que estaria mais animado por ver a noiva antes do combinado. Ela não é tão bonita quanto todos falam? – Neji a fitou de soslaio mas voltou a dar atenção à fonte. – Não é esse o problema, então. Ela o destratou?

— Não. – respondeu de pronto.

—Neji-san, dê uma chance para a moça, vocês não se conhecem direito ainda e...

— Sayuri-san... Hinata-sama me contou que os Hyuuga têm uma divida de honra para com os Maiko. Ela disse que se tivesse idade o suficiente quando Maiko Kyo fez 18 anos, ela mesma o teria desposado, mas como não foi possível, ao invés disso pediram um marido Hyuuga para uma de suas irmãs. Suishirou e Kikio são as que ainda não casaram, mas Suishirou foi prometida a alguém do seu clã e casaria daqui a alguns meses e dois anos depois sua irmã mais nova. Mas ouve uma mudança de planos um tempo atrás entre Maiko Kyouya e Hiashi-sama. O lider do clã Maiko queria que Hiashi-sama lhe apresentasse alguém com idade para se casar com sua filha caçula a três meses... Hinata-sama estava no recinto e imediatamente indicou meu nome.

— Mas você só terá dezoito anos daqui a um ano e meio...

— E se ela por uma brincadeira do destino, não tivesse ido deixar um chá para o pai, meu nome não seria sequer cogitado.

Neji não olhou para ela desde que começara o relato mas Sayuri conhecia seu primo demais pra saber o porquê. Haviam emoções demais naquele que parecia ser um simples relato dos fatos. Neji estava desabafando da maneira que ele sabia.

— Eu não sei qual foi o argumento que Hinata-sama usou para convencer Kyouya-sama a entregar sua filha mais nova a um garoto quase tão inexperiente e imaturo quanto ela... mas você percebe o tamanho da divida que eu tenho com Hinata-sama e mais ainda com o destino? Eu não teria outra chance igual, Sayuri-san. E logo eu que nunca acreditei em reviravoltas como essa...

— Neji-san – Sayuri sentiu seu coração aliviado por não haver um pingo de ironia em tudo o que ele disse, mas algo ainda não estava certo. – Se é assim que se sente, então o que o aflige?

Ele não respondeu. Aparentemente havia limite para tudo e aquele era o de Neji. Demonstrar receio, medo ou dúvidas não era de seu feitio, pensou Sayuri e seguiu sua intuição.

— Sabe Neji-san, como você acha que o clã Maiko, que não tem nenhuma habilidade especial, que nem mesmo era um clã ninja antes de se unir a Konoha, conseguiu tão boas alianças de diferentes clãs em diferentes vilas e países? Por que um clã como o deles, tão diferente, estaria tão ligado ao nosso a ponto de cogitar-se entregar a filha-mor do clã para um deles? Eles possuem uma sabedoria profunda. Aprenderam a se doar aos seus sem pedir nada em troca. O clã não luta para ser o melhor que há no mundo ninja. Eles lutam por cada irmão, cada tio, primo, sobrinho, amigos e companheiros. E isso é passado de geração a geração, então acredite quando eu digo que não haverá ninguém que faça mais por você do que essa moça. Você realmente tem muito a agradecer ao destino.

— Sim, e ela faria mesmo por Uchiha Sasuke se eles ainda fossem se casar, não faria? – sua voz era amarga.

— Não se atormente com isso, Neji-san, não tem propósito. Tenho certeza de que ela cuidará, apoiará e amará você. Não é o suficiente?

Neji pela primeira vez voltou-se para Sayuri e viu tamanha verdade naqueles olhos perolados que não houve mais como duvidar de nada. E finalmente depois de dias sentiu-se feliz como no dia em que aceitou a proposta.

— Arigato, Sayruri-san – e sorriu para a prima que retribuiu o sorriso se levantou e foi embora.

—-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Suishirou e Kazoku estavam levando Kikio para o local mais isolado da clareira, lá seu clã havia descoberto uma gruta onde o pequeno riacho nascia, era um corredor comprido de teto alto mas muito perigoso, cheio de estalactites e a infiltração da água faziam-nas muito frágeis e fáceis de desmoronar. Portanto, ninguém se arriscava a entrar nela.

— Vocês são loucos, olha nada que tenha aí vale a minha vida! – deu meia volta.

— Larga a mão de ser medrosa, Kikio-chan. – Suishirou desviou-a de volta. – E não tire conclusões precipitadas.

Essas palavras fizeram Kikio se alarmar mas não podia fazer mais perguntas por que Kazoku e Suishirou a puxaram para dentro da caverna formando uma corrente. Entraram na gruta devagar e silenciosamente, estava muito escuro, mas Kikio sempre teve a visão mais apurada que qualquer pessoa e notou que não havia mais nada, nem ninguém lá. Então, percebeu no lado mais escuro da gruta uma abertura na parede, estreita e baixa, seu cunhado apalpava a parede tentando encontrá-la, quando o fez passou por ela, com Suishirou ainda segura em sua mão, puxou-a para a abertura tomando cuidado para que a prometida não batesse com a cabeça na entrada baixa e teve o mesmo cuidado com Kikio em sua vez. Ela ficou abismada. Eles haviam passado por outro corredor e então entrado em uma galeria 10 vezes maior que a gruta, que possuía uma abertura no centro de onde entrava a luz e podia se ver as estrelas. Havia um pequeno ponto iluminado protegido por outra parede de pedra, parecia ser luz de uma ou duas tochas. Lá, três pessoas se encontravam escorados na pedra úmida e fria, sujas e machucadas, pareciam saídas de uma batalha. Uma moça de óculos quebrados, com cabelos negros, revoltos e espetados. Um rapaz grande parecia ser pelo menos duas cabeças mais alto que kazoku usava apenas calças flageladas, o dorso largo, musculoso e nu, cheio de hematomas e arranhões. E um garoto estranho que tinha olhos aguados e vidrados como os de um peixe porem com dentes parecidos com os de um tubarão, seu sorriso para os visitantes era mais de ameaça do que cortesia, aliás todos olhavam as meninas de maneira desafiadora. Não eram de Konoha e não pareciam com ninguém que já tivesse encontrado antes.

— Ei, Grande! Você não disse que traria platéia - disse o cara de peixe fitando as meninas de maneira desconcertante. - Disse que traria algo para ajudar. Algo, não alguém, e muito menos algumas...

— Não se estresse sr. Karpa, minha família não tem motivos para passar vocês para trás, pelo contrario.

Kikio não entendera ainda o que eles faziam aqui, se eram conhecidos de Kazoku ou por que ele ainda não os tinha levado ao acampamento. Ele sabia que eles seriam bem recebidos seja lá quem fossem.

— De onde eles vieram? – tentou sondar a situação.

— Não sei, mas trouxeram ele. – Kazoku, apontou sem olhar para um canto. Kikio mal podia sentir se havia chão abaixo de seus pés. Ficou algum tempo em choque sem saber se o que via era mesmo verdade antes de correr para ele com medo de que fosse uma ilusão, mas ao se abaixar ao seu lado e tocar seu rosto machucado, ele ergueu sua mão agarrando seu pulso num reflexo.

— Sasuke...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo - 6 – Encontros e lembranças

— Sasuke... - Ele estava mal acomodado num leito improvisado com sacos de dormir, algumas mantas e capas. Parecia morto, jogado sem vida, o rosto pálido, olheiras profundas e a boca seca. Porém, a mão que segurava seu pulso estava absurdamente quente e firme.

— Sasuke! – voltou a chamá-lo. A mão dela deslizou da testa suada e febril até os cabelos molhados.

— Sakura... – sussurrou sôfrego entre a respiração difícil – vocês não desistem...

— É, mais você não merece! – susssurrou zangada – Bem que eu queria mesmo a Sakura ou qualquer ninja médica aqui. – Virou-se para os outros – ele está muito mal!

Só então Kikio notou o impasse atrás de si. Kazoku segurava a garota estranha pelos braços, que olhava em sua direção como se quisesse matá-la. O garoto grandão havia se erguido e se posicionado contra kazoku de maneira ameaçadora. E Suishirou, se agarrou ao braço do prometido olhando com receio para a irmã. E nesse exato momento, ela viu algo saindo da parte mais úmida da parede. O rosto do " " apareceu incomodamente a centímetros do seu.

— Não faça movimentos tão bruscos garota, pode deixar meu pessoal bolado.

— Sem problema, mas dá pra parar com o caos ali atrás? O caso aqui não é nada bom.

— De onde você conhece o chefe? Vai me dizer que você é outra namorada que ele deixou por aí.

— Um pouco mais que isso. – a mão de Sasuke que ainda segurava seu pulso com força tremeu. – Suishirou ele precisa de alguma coisa pra baixar a febre. Vamos trabalhar!

Três horas da manhã e Sasuke dormia, com a respiração mais leve e um sono menos agitado. Depois de muitas compressas de água fria e alguns medicamentos que Kazoku surrupiara da mãe, a febre dele finalmente cedera. Mas Kikio ainda estava apreensiva, aquela seria uma recuperação lenta e não teria nenhum sucesso naquele lugar. Sasuke poderia pegar uma infecção ou uma pneumonia. E além disso, ela e a irmã não tinham discernimento para saber se ele precisaria de alguma outra providência, apesar de serem ajudantes de Kora-dono, a curandeira do acampamento. Suishirou cuidava dos outros, que mesmo com toda aquela "pose" também não estavam melhores. Mais tarde, descobriram que a menina se chamava Karin, o grandão Juugo e o "Sr Karpa" Suigetsu. Sasuke gemeu, se mexeu abrindo os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes. Desnorteado e confuso, seu corpo apresentava rigidez e dor, a pele estava sensível como se tivesse sido queimada ao sol. Com a vista fora de foco, só conseguiu enxergar o vulto de alguém com cabelos negros. Uma pessoa lhe veio na mente, mas não poderia ser.

— Karin... – decidiu pelo mais óbvio. – Onde nos estamos?

— Numa caverna - ouviu uma voz ressentida. – Vá em frente e fale o nome de todas as suas namoradas antes de lembrar de mim. Eu até te ajudo nisso. Ino, Mioko, Saori...

A mente parecia estar pregando peças em Sasuke. Não era possível, aquela voz... não. Era só parecida ou a febre fazia com que fosse, da mesma maneira que vira Sakura em seu sonho... Era isso, estava sonhando, devia estar jogado em algum mundo inconsciente, quase para morrer... Se assim era, por que doía tanto? Ele ergueu a mão sem alcançar a imagem à sua frente. Era só um sonho antes de partir, só para poder ouvi-la e quase ver seu rosto uma última vez.

— Não faça isso! Descanse... – sentiu mãos frias massageando-lhe o braço dolorido que caíra pesadamente ao seu lado.

— Vou ter muito tempo pra descansar quando eu morrer.

— Essa frase é um clichê horrível e idiota como você - ele suspirou relaxado e de maneira conformada.

— Eu devo estar mal mesmo. Nunca tive um sonho tão real na vida.

— Se você acha que isso é um sonho, não quero estar num de seus pesadelos porque estou toda quebrada – nisso esticou braços e costas, estalando algumas juntas e depois lembrou que não deveria estar estimulando-o. Deu um muxoxo se reprovando - Não deveria estar conversando com você.

— É... Eu sei! O papai acha que eu não sou uma boa influência pra você.

— Claro que acha seu marginal! – disse num tom deboche. - Olha só o que fizeram com você? Com que gangue você se meteu desta vez?

— Eu sou um ninja, mulher. Esqueceu? Estava cumprindo minhas obrigações.

— Oh! Sr. Grande Ninja. – ela soltou um "hunf" exasperado. "Mulher."Era assim que ele a chamava quando pequenos e ela odiava.

— Grande é por sua conta – ele deu um meio sorriso.

— Palhaço - de súbito ela ficou séria. – Pra quem você está trabalhando agora?

— Não sou mandado de ninguém. Tenho meus próprios propósitos – falou asperamente contorcendo o braço para que ela o largasse.

— Enjoado – resmungou. Mas ele voltou a fechar os olhos e respirar mais lentamente. _ Quando isso vai acabar, Sasuke? Como isso vai acabar? O que você pretende depois dessa maldita vingança? As coisas que você deixa para trás te perseguem como latinhas amarradas no seu calcanhar, garoto! Te denunciando por onde passa..., mais que isso, atormentando você até seus últimos dias...

Enquanto falava Kikio acariciava-lhe os cabelos, os ombros, a mão que ele havia estendido antes para ela. Aconselhando, acalentando e orando por ele. Talvez, daquela maneira ele a ouvisse e compreendesse melhor, do que se se tivesse completamente acordado. Quando fora que as coisas haviam mudado tanto? Ela não sabia. O que ontem para ela, parecia concreto e definitivo, hoje era distante e fantasioso. Como seu casamento, por exemplo. Quando aos 8 anos seus pais contaram que haviam escolhido uma pessoa especial para ela e que deveria amá-lo desde aquele momento. Que cresceriam juntos para conhecerem e aprender a coexistirem na mesma sintonia, adaptando-se, afeiçoando-se. Não seria difícil, pensou, por que de longe já gostava dele. Aliás, não havia nenhuma garota que não gostasse de Sasuke. O lindo, maravilhoso, inteligente e filho mais novo do líder do clã Uchiha. Contudo, eles brigavam muito desde o instante em que se conheceram e por vários motivos: diferença de personalidade, de criação, da maneira de ver o outro e a si mesmo. Sasuke passava boa parte do tempo dizendo que ela seria apenas alguém para limpar sua casa e cuidar de tudo enquanto ele tivesse em missão. E ela dizendo que ela faria isso com todo gosto, desde que ele lavasse a roupa e as próprias cuecas.

— Que tipo de esposa é essa que não quer cuidar da casa?!

— Que tipo de marido é esse que só quer saber da esposa pra arrumar a casa? Se você for apenas um terço do marido... Eu também serei só um terço da esposa.

— E o que mais você espera que eu faça além de trabalhar, mulher?! Saiba que é só isso que meu pai faz!

— Seu pai não deve ser um bom marido.

— Ele é sim sua baka! Você é que não sabe o que um marido faz!

— O meu pai, cuida da gente quando mamãe está em missão. Ajuda ela quando tem muito que fazer em casa e a beija todos os dias!

Ele se calou chocado.

— Ele se beijam?! – ele a fitou escandalizado.

— Os seus, não? – ele negou balançando a cabeça, espantado._ Então, como é que você vai aprender a beijar?!

—Sei lá, eu preciso mesmo saber?

— Se você não aprender... Eu não me caso com você! – ela virou de lado com os braços cruzados e rosto zangado.

— Tudo bem, então – falou desaminado. – Como é que seus pais fazem?

Ela o encarou por um momento com a sobrancelha levantada de desconfiança, mas ao ver que ele estava determinado, Kikio aproximou-se dele devagar e cautelosamente, caso aquilo fosse alguma pegadinha. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do prometido e aos poucos aproximou seu rosto dele. Sentia o rosto aquecer enquanto também via ele corar, apesar da expressão séria dele não mudar. O coração disparava, as pernas amoleciam, o sangue palpitava em lugares estranhos... Até a respiração dele se encontrar com a sua num encontro de bocas. Quando se afastou, percebeu que ele a abraçava apertado quase a desequilibrando. Ainda podia sentir o coração dele aos pulos, mas o rosto continuava sério.

— Pronto, agora você vai lavar minhas cuecas?

— Seu grosso...

Kikio havia cochilado sentada sobre as pernas e acordou de supetão quando Sasuke tocou em seu braço. Ela o olhou sem entender porque o cenário havia mudado e porque ele estava tão diferente do que ela lembrava.

— O quê?

— Não sabia que gostava de dormir sentada.

— Não se preocupe – disse começando a voltar à realidade e esticou as pernas para a frente bem devagar, movendo os pés em círculos para tirar a dormência. _ Como você está? - perguntou a Sasuke

— Estarei melhor quando puder sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

—Concordo plenamente. – Falo alguém do lado dos dois. Se suas pernas não tivessem endurecidas, Kikio saltaria um pulo bem maior que os centímetros que dera com o susto. Não havia percebido seu pai ali, ao lado dos dois, junto com o conselho todo do clã, olhando-a como se ela tivesse entregue todos eles para a morte.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7 - Desapontamento

— Como você ousa tentar nos cegar dessa maneira?

Enquanto o resto do conselho se posicionava de guarda contra os outros três visitantes, Utena passou por seu pai para amparar Sasuke, que tentava se erguer do leito ainda sem condições para isso.

— Fique onde está. – sussurrou Utena às costas de Kikio, tão próximo que ela não conseguiu definir a quem ela se dirigia.

No entanto, Kikio nem ao menos ousaria levantar do chão, sentou sobre as pernas com a cabeça baixa, as mãos postas no chão a sua frente em sinal de submissão. Seu pai jamais lhe dirigira olhar mais duro. Em contrapartida, ela nunca o havia desobedecido de tal maneira. Mas nem passara pela cabeça alertar ninguém que Sasuke estava lá, não correria tal risco, não com ele prostrado como estava. Fora uma tola. Quanto tempo achava que aquilo duraria? Só não esperava tal reação. Era quase audível a palavra "TRAIÇÃO" vinda dos recém chegados.

— Como ousaram escondê-lo aqui? Como ousaram trair a confiança do clã e nos por em tal risco!

— Pai, não poderíamos deixar...

— NÃO ME INTERROMPA! - Bradou Kyouya, de maneira tal que todos que estavam ali tremeram. O silencio que se instalou foi como a calmaria antes da tempestade. – Sabe o que isso pode nos causar com relação a Konoha?! Você sabe o que ele fez e o que ele é agora?!

Kikio não queria ouvir, se apoiando na idéia de que nada mudaria seu ponto de vista.

— Sei o que ele é agora e pra sempre. Meu irmão. Segundo você mesmo disse. Nosso clã nunca se incomodou com o que Konoha acha ou deixa de achar se o assunto é familiar!

— E, é assim que vocês tratam sua família, Kikio? Entocados com ele num buraco como esse? – apontou para os lados num misto de desdém e desprezo. – Vocês nem sequer tem competência para tratá-lo adequadamente!

— Melhor ele aqui do que numa cela de prisão.

— Estou avisando Kikio, não estou com paciência para mais malcriações hoje... – sibilou em tom amargo, quase dolorido.

Aquilo também a magoava. Era a primeira e com certeza seria a última vez que desafiaria o pai dessa forma, mas era injusto que não tivesse o direito de se defender... Não estava sendo nada mais do que uma Maiko, fazendo tudo para defender seus entes queridos, mesmo que fosse contra sua própria família. Porém essa convicção não evitou que derramasse lágrimas silenciosas de arrependimento, por está desapontando seu pai.

— Não sabia como ele seria recebido – aquilo veio de um sussurro baixo e rouco.

— Então, você realmente achou não estenderia a minha mão a qualquer filho meu?

Foi então que Kikio teve forças para erguer o rosto corajosamente, por que finalmente conseguira que seu pai deixasse a máscara da diplomacia cair, mesmo por trás daquelas palavras, havia um vazio latente que se refletiu em suas feições e ele não teve tempo de se esconder.

— Ele não é seu filho. – Kikio acusava, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos, sabendo o que teria por vir. O tapa que levou fez eco pelas paredes da galeria.

Em mais de vinte anos Kyouya nunca havia erguido a mão para nenhum de seus filhos. Foi a pior de todas as dores que já tivera, o descontrole momentâneo não aplacou sua raiva, pelo contrário. Quando ouviu Suishirou gritando virou-se para ela com rancor redobrado, pela consciência da cumplicidade criminosa da filha que ele mais amava e que agora era a mulher que estava abraçada ao homem que ele julgara lhe ser fiel. Começava a ver o quanto se enganara, pois não via um motivo nobre pra ele ter puxado sua Suishirou e Kikio para aquela situação. Como pudera ser tão cego? A frustração de ter errado tanto fizeram seu papel. Foi em direção deles com o brilho maldoso da ira, e sem considerar se estava machucando ou não sua filha, puxou-a bruscamente dos braços de seu prometido.

— NÃO! - Kazoku gritou.

Kyouia jogou Suishirou no chão, voando pra cima de Kazoku, agarrando-se em seu pescoço.

— Seu insolente. Eu confiei a você mais do que merecia sem me importar o quanto você valia – cuspiu as palavras de maneira ofensiva no rosto chocado do sobrinho. – Um lugar na sucessão do clã e a minha flor mais preciosa... Isso não foi o bastante, não é? Acaso achou que ganharia a afeição e a confiança de mais alguma de minhas filhas?!

— Kyouya-sama! Pare com isso! – Utena gritou desesperada. – Não perca sua razão por favor!

— NÃO ME DIGA O QUE FAZER UTENA! NÃO LHE DEI ESSE DIREITO!

— Estou implorando que se acalme...pai... Há assuntos a serem resolvidos com cautela no momento.

Inspirando profundamente Kyouya soltou Kazoku que escorregou da parede ao chão tossindo, com um reflexo de revolta nos olhos. Kyouya voltou-se para Utena que tentava amparar Suishirou e Kikio ao mesmo tempo. Trêmula e aos prantos Suishirou tentou se aproximar de Kazuko mas foi impedida pelo olhar furioso do pai. Do outro lado o rapaz fazia sinais de que estava bem e que ela ficasse onde estava.

Kikio ainda estava no chão na mesma posição que caíra com o tapa. O único que pareceu não se intimidar com a presença dominante de Kyouya, era Sasuke. Ele afagava os cabelos de Kikio tão delicadamente, que talvez ela nem o sentisse. Sasuke olhava para ele com a mesma intensidade de ira de uma fera quando atacam um dos seus, Kyouya estava dando a ele mais combustível para a sua alienação e era o que menos queria.

— Levem todos eles para Kora-san. Acomodem de maneira adequada sob os cuidados de pessoas de confiança – virou-se e apontou para os forasteiros, ordenando claramente para que os deixassem sob vigilância pesada. E com metade do seu controle habitual de volta, encarou Kazoku – Vá até seu pai e diga a ele que eu o estou enviando, junto ao resto da equipe dele, na missão de proteção do filho do senhor feudal do país do vento, na viajem de exploração fora do continente. Não quero você nos meus domínios por um bom tempo. E quanto a você Kikio, erga-se!

Ela levantou o rosto marcado por sua mão, o coração de Kyouya ferido tremeu em protesto, mas ainda havia dureza em sua voz.

— Quero-a em Konoha amanhã junto com os que vão arrumar as acomodações. Vou recomendar a Tsunade–sama que a ponha em missão com Neji, está na hora de seu prometido aprender a controlar os impulsos da mulher que vai ter.

Kikio notou a mão de Sasuke se fechando em seus cabelos na altura da nuca e um leve puxão quando dois membros do conselho o ergueram. Não conseguiu olhar para as feições dele enquanto se afastava, mais que nunca precisava falar com ele uma última vez, antes de partir... Antes de todo o resto ... Mas não teria outra oportunidade, não mais...


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8 - algo a se resgatar.

Um passo fora de sua barraca e Sasuke estava ali, a sua frente, segurando-a firme em seus braços, uma das mãos num nó agarrado aos seus cabelos e outra como um gancho atracado à sua cintura.

— Só mais um pouco... me espere mais um pouco...e eu não precisarei me indispor com o Hyuuga... Não precisarei matar mais ninguém...

E ele selou aquelas palavras com um beijo roubado, igual aos que ele dava na infância, mas com um tempero a mais... Mais possessivo do que nunca. Era óbvio. Aquilo era só uma ilusão. Um "ninjutsu" feito por um Uchiha, uma armadilha que prendeu Kikio assim que saiu de sua barraca.

Um dia após o acontecido na caverna e ela estava confusa. Não saberia dizer se estava bem ou nem como estavam suas convicções diante do que era "certo" ou "errado" a se fazer. Ela deveria mesmo se casar com Neji? Havia muitas dúvidas em sua mente e com tantas pendências com o homem que era seu ex-prometido... Como aquilo poderia ser possível?

Sentia-se desmotivada, muito mais com a suas duvidas do que com a ameaça que acabara de receber. Sabia que estava sendo tola, afinal não havia nada de errado nas explicações que seu pai tanto lhe dava sobre suas atitudes, mas mesmo ouvindo-a dez mil vezes algo não se encaixava na sua mente, talvez por serem lógicas e simples demais.

— Kikio-sama? hum... a caravana está esperando... Esqueceu algo?

— Não primo... – falou para um garotinho que veio chamá-la para partirem - espero que não...

A sua volta alguns parentes se despediam uns dos outros desejando boa viajem e chegada tranquila em konoha. Porém, eles não deixavam de fitá-la, de esguelha, enquanto ela era levada pela mão do garotinho. Kikio subiu em uma carroça e se acomodou ao lado dele e de mais uma menina. Odiava ser apontada, como se fosse algo extremamente anormal ou repulsivo e por isso, deu graças à Deus por está indo embora.

Era a primeira vez que ela saira da barraca desde que os pegaram, não tinha mais visto nenhum dos irmãos, nem o cunhado, e muito menos soubera de Sasuke. "Bom! Para que ele tenha deixado aquele pequeno recado para ela, não deveria estar tão mal como imaginara, talvez nem estivesse mais no acampamento."

E mais uma vez se sentiu aflita... As escolhas de Sasuke... Os caminhos que seguia... Os erros que cometia... Ah! Aquilo a enlouqueceria! Precisava parar com isso e pensar em si mesma e no que a esperava a alguns quilômetros dali! Não temia pelas ameaças de Sasuke! Ela não devia nada para ele. Que tolice pensar assim! Fizera por ele o que estava ao seu alcance.

Não poderia fazer mais nada com relação à cabeça dura que ele tinha! Não podia ir contra todos de seu clã, seu próprio sangue. Sasuke era uma pessoa motivada demais por seus sentimentos ruins... E o que era pior... Perdoar ou esquecer... Esses sentimentos que faziam os seres humanos viverem em harmonia e conviverem com os erros uns dos outros, nada disso tinha sido plantado nele. E agora ele arcaria com as conseqüências disso tudo. Kami era testemunha de tudo.

Mas, aquelas duas crianças exigiam sua atenção e lhe desviaram a linha de pensamento. Estavam brincando de casamento. A ideia era da menina, claro. O garoto estava emburrado, ela queria Kikio para celebrar a cerimônia.

— Mas se Kikio-sama fizer a cerimônia vai ser de verdade, não é?

Kikio revirou os olhos, alguém no mundo ainda achava que ela tinha alguma autoridade sobre alguma coisa.

— Se for qual é o problema? Nós estamos prometidos mesmo. Você vai ter que casar comigo de qualquer jeito. - falou a menina já injuriada.

—Não é assim! Papai disse que eu não era obrigado a casar com ninguém se não quisesse!

— Você não quer se casar comigo? – A menina fez cara de choro.

— Não é isso... - o menino desviou o olhar envergonhado. - só estou dizendo que... - a menina de repente se ateve em algo e saiu cambaleando até suas coisas, tirou algo de lá escondendo nas costas e ainda soluçando, voltou até o menino.

— Fiz isso pra você. – disse num fio de voz e mostrou um emaranhado de fios e contas coloridas com uma pena da ponta.

— NÃO VAI ME COMPRAR COM ISSO!

— NÃO ESTOU COMPRANDO! - falou injuriada. — Eu entendo você... - ele a fitou com os olhos arregalados. – Eu também fiquei com medo... mas minha mãe disse que é normal. Daí eu me lembrei daquele pássaro que você tem medo, que bicou você quando subiu alto demais na árvore outro dia. Aquele pássaro foi corajoso em te atacar por que você é o menino mais corajoso que eu conheço! E achei que se eu conseguisse tirar as penas dele, eu seria corajosa também. Tenho certeza de que se você usar esse colar nunca mais vai sentir medo de nada em sua vida! - disse finalmente sorrindo.

Ela passou para as mãos do menino o colar e só então, Kikio notou os arranhões cicatrizados nas mãos e nos braços da menina. O menino olhou-a abismado e dando-lhe as costas, ele esfregou um pouco os olhos, pôs o colar e com a maior cara de macho, puxou a menina pelos ombros e falou olhando diretamente para Kikio.

— Pode nos casar agora! – Kiko sentiu vontade de rir mas se conteve.

Aquelas crianças a haviam lembrado de muito das coisas que havia deixado pra trás e que seriam importantes para ela agora. Para ser uma boa esposa, ela precisaria ser companheira e dedicada, ser aquela que apoiará seu marido em todos os momentos, e sem deixar que ele caia. Como ela resgataria isso?

— Tudo bem, mas você não vai poder levá-la pra casa ainda. Só daqui a alguns anos, quando um ancião casar vocês de verdade, entendeu?

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A chegada em Konoha, alguns dias depois da partida, foi algo extremamente festivo. chegaram como bons ciganos que sempre foram, com música e dança do ponto da estrada onde se podia ver a cidade até seu centro, as seis da manha quando a cidade ainda acordava. Todos saíram das suas casas e pontos comerciais para recepcioná-los. Alguns velhos amigos se aproximavam para saudá-los, como foi o caso do dono da floricultura que trouxe um grande buquê e distribuiu flores para as crianças e mulheres.

— Como vai Inoshi-sama! Que bom vê-lo novamente.

— Maiko Kikio, acho que estão te esperando no escritório da hokage. As coisas estão meio exaltadas por lá. Espero que seus reflexos estejam muito bons, você talvez precise.

Kikio suspirou, pelo visto não teria tempo nem de aproveitar os ares de Konoha com calma. Avisou que veria a hokage ao responsável da caravana e se foi.

Aquela cena mais parecia um dejavú, só que com as coisas um pouco invertidas. No caso, era ela que entrava na sala de Tsunade-sama e dava de cara com o prometido. Porém, aquilo não deveria surpreendê-la, por conta das palavras do pai.

Ela encarou Neji por instantes antes de ceder à força de sua própria desgraça. Aquilo lhe causou uma agonia horrível, como se tivesse perdido algo precioso de dentro dela mesmo, aquela pequena e frágil semente plantada e regada com tanto cuidado nos últimos dias, aquele suposto amor que tanto ansiava ver crescer, onde ele estava? Respirou fundo controlando suas próprias emoções, aquele não era o momento nem a hora. Não conseguiu mais encarar Neji e seu olhar que tudo decifra, estava temerosa quanto às palavras da hokage, com certeza ela e ele teriam dias constrangedores pela frente.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – Uma missão maior.

— Mayko Kikio, informe sua posição.

— Estou em posição de você parar de me chamar dessa forma, Lee-san. – retrucou Kikio, pela enésima vez através da ausculta. Lee a estava chamando assim desde o momento que a viu vestida com roupas de dançarina do ventre e foi flagrado olhando pras suas pernas. – Lado oeste da casa principal, salão de festas. Nada de anormal. Ainda.

Kikio estava em frente a um grande espelho de onde poderia capitar discretamente cada detalhe do grande salão com o pretexto de ajeitar sua fantasia. Tirou uma micro câmera no formato de estrasse de seu decote e grudou-a na lateral da moldura enquanto fingia reposiciona-lo – O leilão começa depois da apresentação. Nada de artefato ainda. Conseguem ver?

—Posicione mais acima, na altura dos seus olhos. - ouviu a voz de Neji.

—Não sei se vai fazer muita diferença levando em conta que sou praticamente uma anã. – explicou para o estrasse como se fala-se com uma criancinha.

—Faça como lhe pedi. – retrucou Neji sem se alterar. Ela revirou os olhos e arrancou o estrasse com a unha, reposicionando-o alguns centímetros acima onde Neji pediu.

Ele, Tenten e Lee, agora enxergava parte do salão e a lateral do rosto fortemente maquiado da menina, que voltou a se ajeitar no espelho, quando notou um servo do castelo se aproximando...

Um lorde da vila rubi solicitou serviços de segurança pois havia sido ameaçado por bandidos do mercado negro que estavam atrás de um objeto raro, adquirido por ele, lord Nobuya Hideki e que estaria sento leiloado naquela tarde. Porem o contratante não fizera a menor questão de mostrar que objeto era esse. Simplesmente entregou fotos de prováveis mercenários que poderiam rouba-lo e informou que se algum deles aparecesse, os impedissem de qualquer maneira. O problema é que eles próprios também não poderiam entrar. O sr. Nobuya tinha total aversão à ninjas, e isso dificultava muito as coisas. Porem...

— Lord Nobuya Hideki, teve a informação que Konoha tinha laços colaborativos com os Maiko e EXIGIU que eu lhe enviasse alguém do clã para executar um espetáculo para ele e seus convidados. – falou Tsunade, controlando o impeto de joga alguma coisa na parede, enquanto dava as instruções da missão - Aparentemente ele não faz a menor ideia das qualidades militares dos Maiko. – Sorriu para Kikio - É onde você entra, Kikio-san...

Aquilo não era nenhuma surpresa para ela, porque era exatamente assim que seu clã trabalhava. Eles entravam em vilas e cidades como ciganos comuns fazendo números artísticos de dança, entretendo a população enquanto faziam investigações nas surdinas. Entravam e saiam de qualquer lugar com informações importantíssimas sem sequer serem notados como ameaça. Não foi diferente com Lord Nobuya que logo de cara ficou mais que encantado com a performance que Kikio improvisou para a avaliação dele em seu castelo:

—Deve estar orgulhosa por um Lord da minha classe ter solicitado seus serviços, não é mesmo, menina? – Vangloriou-se sentado em um grande trono enquanto uma criada lhe servia uma taça de vinho

—É sempre uma honra servir aos nobres, senhor. – reverenciou a contragosto o bufão a sua frente.

—Os Maikos não famosos por seus atributos artísticos, não é verdade? Já vi algumas apresentações de vocês. Sou particularmente fã dos números sensuais de dança... as mulheres de seu clã são muito... exuberantes... - falou de maneira insolente. - Você é um belo exemplo disso. – ergueu-se do trono com o cálice em mão e começou uma inspeção à garota. – Não sabia que Konoha também trabalhava na área de entretenimento. – completou com deboche.

—Gostamos da reputação de sermos bons em tudo que nos pedem. – Sorriu educadamente para o senhor que lhe avaliava sem nenhum pudor de alto a baixo.

—Não tenho duvidas alguma de seus atributos, minha cara... – anuiu enquanto a circundava - mas você tem alguma experiencia no ramo de entretimento ao publico? senhorita?

—Maiko Kikio, senhor. –virou-se para encarar-lo de frente, no fundo dos olhos, a melhor maneira de destreinar alguém - Tenho outro numero solo de dança, que uso para apresentações especiais em nosso acampamento. Se o senhor permitir, ficaria feliz em apresenta-lo. - ampliou o sorriso pra disfarça o constrangimento.

Por mais que já estivesse indolente a essas avaliações machista, jamais se conformaria com o olhar libidinoso que alguns depravados lhe lançavam. O homem ainda teve a ousadia de pegar a ponda de seu cabelo e testar a macies entre os dedos. Então sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido:

—Mal posso esperar...

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

algumas horas dentro do castelo e Kikio já havia conseguido mapiar todas as rotas de entrada e saida, as comuns e as de possivel fuga. Tambem detectou alguns comodos camuflados onde possivelmente o lord guardasse algumas de suas reliquias. Mesmo assim pareceu que o castelo era muito bem guardado. Todos os criados, mesmo os que aparentavam apenas fazer serviços de copa, andavam armados com armas discretas em suas roupas, circulando por todo castelo. O que dava a entender que estariam preparados para qualquer tipo de ataque e isso começou a lhe fazer estranhar o fato dele ter solicitado os serviços de Konoha.

O criado veio chama-la para outra apresentação particular. Kikio já estava até prevendo que teria que mostrar suas garras. "Controle-se, Kikio. Lembre-se o que oba-chan lhe falava: - Você controla o burro com o arreio, não com o chicote!" – consolou-se enquanto preparava os ouvidos para mais uma enxurrada de galanteios...

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Neji-Kun! Já é a segunda ausculta que você quebra! Você vai deixar alguma pra missão!?

—Gomenasai. Estava com defeito. – desculpou-se Neji, com uma Tenten exacerbada, enquanto triturava o pequeno ponto que virou farelo de plastico em sua mão. Se escutasse mais uma palavra daquele canalha pervertido, daria muito trabalho à seus colegas para impedir que ele mesmo destrinchasse aquele verme antes de qualquer mercenário! – Já temos o que precisamos. Vamos tira-la dalí.

— Não temos nada ainda, Neji! Até agora só ouvimos esse lorde de meia pataca dando em cima de Kikio-san! É importante que ela esteja lá pra qualquer emergência!

— É muito arriscado. Não sabemos o que ele realmente pretendo com ela lá dentro. Há muitos ninjas com altos niveis de chakara e entrar no castelo não vai ser fácil nem rápido.

— E é por isso que chamamos de trabalho ninja. Por que só nós ninjas podemos fazer. E adivinhe só! Maiko Kikio também é uma! e...

— Kikio-san, dê um jeito de sair daí na primeira oportunidade... – falou Neji, pelo comunicador.

Tenten esfregou uma das mãos no rosto e virou para Lee buscando apoio, mas esse já havia corrido dalí para outro ponto de observação no mesmo instante em que Kikio-san e seu decote tinham aparecido na tela do visor.

Estava se perguntando onde estaria Neji, seu amigo gênio, um dos ninjas mais jovens a se formar jounin, enquanto aquela cópia mal desenvolvida dele, estava esmagando indefesos pontos de ausculta e acabando com sua reputação ninja e em uma unica missão! Já não bastava ele ter desfalcado o material de comunicação, ele também havia - segundo ele "sem intenção" - atirado Lee de um desfiladeiro! O que teria matado qualquer um mas como era Lee, causou apenas contusões que o deixaram mais respeitoso que o normal. Alem disso estava resmungando imprecações sem sentido à três horas desde que infiltraram Maiko Kikio, no castelo.

Neji estava mais tenso do que o de costume e se já não fosse bem inteirada dele e soubesse que aquilo não era do seu feitio juraria de pés juntos que Neji estava com ciumes da Maiko. O que era pouco provável, já que conhecia-o desde a academia e nunca sequer ouvira falar dele interessado em mais nada alem de treino. Alem do que não o vira dar nenhum olhar que demorasse mais de 3 segundos àquela menina. E olha que até mesmo Lee, o garoto mais sem maldade que conhecia, tinha sucumbido à armadilha daquelas pernas... Aquela missão já começara errado.

Pensando bem havia realmente uma tensão entre Kikio e Neji. Apesar de Neji causar esse tipo de reação nas pessoas depois que o conhecem, estranhamente desde o primeiro instante na sala da Hokage, Kikio, dirigiu-se a ele com excesso de cautela. Neji por sua vez num primeiro instante não pareceu dar muita atenção a ela, mas... Juntando pequenos detalhes de comportamento estranho dele nos últimos dias, Tenten chegou a conclusão que...

...ou Neji estava sofrendo de um grave disturbio psicologico...

...ou Neji estava apaixonado.

Pobre, Neji. Definitivamente era a primeira opção.

\- Kikio-san, indique sua atual posição. - solicitou Neji pelo comunicador.

\- Ela ainda está no castelo. - Tenten transmitiu a resposta.

\- Já solicitei que você saísse a meia hora. Qual a dificuldade em executar a ordem?

— Ainda não. – Tenten ouviu a resposta sussurrada de Kikio – Eles estão me levando pra um local aparte do castelo. Talvez seja lá que esteja o tal...

De repente eles ouviram um grito súbito seguido de um baque. Kikio havia sido abatida e agora o Lord mandava que seus guardas a colocassem junto com os outros. Olhou para Neji em alerta e não precisou dizer mais nada. Neji já estava a caminho do castelo.

— Lee, nos dê cobertura! – ordenou Tenten já seguindo o jounin pro resgate.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

algumas horas depois...

— Você tem noção que quase pos tudo a perder?! – disse Neji exasperado depois de toda ação.

Estavam acampados numa floresta a algumas horas de Konoha. Haviam capturado e enviado pra prisão todos que conseguiram da organização mafiosa que capturara Kikio. As pessoas sequestras foram socorridas e libertadas. Agora os quatro estavam a caminho de casa. Kikio havia levado um golpe na nuca que a deixou um pouco desnorteada. Tenten havia acabado de lhe fazer um curativo e a ajudava a sair da barraca olhando enfadada para Neji.

— Até onde eu sei foi justamente o contrario. – Kikio sentou-se de frente a fogueira com ajuda de Tenten. - Se eu não tivesse sido capturada não teríamos achado os outros.

— Eu já tinha mandado você sair. Já tínhamos grampeado todo o castelo, conseguiríamos essa informação sem arriscarmos sua integridade e nem a nossa! Tem algum algum problema de déficit de atenção por acaso?!

— hum? Desculpa não te ouvi. – falou desviando a atenção pro fogo.

Kikio estava enrolada em uma manta ainda fantasiada e com a cabeça um pouco pesada, diante de um Neji furioso que andava de um lado para o outro que nem tigre enjaulado. Aparentemente seu prometido não gostava de ser contrariado. Sorriu. "nossa, que surpresa!"

O plano do mal caráter que os contratou era usar Kikio de isca. Ele na verdade queria capturar algum ninja de Konoha com alguma habilidade especial. Solicitou-os para uma missão simples por pensar que mandariam alguém potencialmente habilidoso porem jovem e inexperiente que pudesse ser facilmente subjugado pelos ninjas do castelo.

O que ele não contava era que guardar a casa de invasores não eram bem o proposito deles. O fato do senhor daquele castelo tê-los contratado fora mero golpe do destino. Na verdade estavam investigando, secretamente, tráfico de pessoas com habilidades especiais e Nobuya Hideki era sondado pela Anbu a algum tempo. O problema era que nunca conseguiram nenhum tipo de prova contra ele... Então Kikio dentro daquele castelo era o trunfo fundamental no recolhimento de informações.

Entrar no jogo dele foi a maneira mais eficaz de saber até onde iam as conexões daquele traficante. Como era pabuloso ao extremo fez questão de contar cada detalhe de sua organização para uma menina indefesa e subjugada só para ver o medo em seus olhos... era uma atriz maravilhosa, concluiu.

O mais impressionante nisso tudo foi ver aqueles três em ação. Eram uma equipe perfeita. Lee e sua extrema habilidade no taijutso, Tenten que controlava centenas de armas ao mesmo tempo e Neji... o que era aquele menino? Mal conseguiu ver seus movimentos! Derrubava oponentes com destreza e rapidez monstruosa! Kikio estava começando a entender o porquê de seu pai ter escolhido Neji como futuro genro. Ela começou a se senti um pouco... orgulhosa. Deu um leve sorriso olhando para ele que ainda extravasava sua frustração com resmungos que só ele entendia.

—Agora, chega! Tem alguma coisa muito estranha com você! – apontou para Neji. - E você vai me explicar o que é, agora mesmo!

—Não sei do que você esta falando. – parou para encarar a colega ainda de cara feia.

—Sabe sim, seu sonso! Olha só pra você! Nunca te vi nesse estado! Pode dizer agora qual é a tua com essa garota! – apontou para Kikio que os encarou com o cenho erguido. "qual o problema dela?"

—Somos da mesma vila, esqueceu?

—Não é só isso! Nunca vi você tratando ninja nenhuma com tanto zelo! Nem mesmo a mim, e olha que sou sua colega de equipe à anos!

Lee olhou curiosamente os dois colegas, de certo ainda na expectativa de saber o porquê de ter sido tão inesperadamente atirado de um desfiladeiro.

—Nunca precisei. Sei especificamente de todas as suas habilidades e da maioria das ninjas de Konoha. O que não é o caso dela. – apontou para menina que observava a discussão candidamente olhando de um para o outro. Tenten deu um ultimo olhar antes de desistir em direção a kikio, especulando suas feições. A garota meramente deu de ombros. Se ele não fez questão de falar aos próprios colegas não seria ela que o faria.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee, Tenten e Kikio já estavam acomodados dentro da barraca e Kikio já ouvia o ressonar dos colegas a algum tempo. A cabeça já não incomodava mais, mesmo assim não conseguiu dormir. Tinha a intensa sensação de estar sendo observada. Até tinha ideia de por quem. Fechou os olhos no instante que a luz de fora entrou na barraca pela entrada. Neji Acomodou-se sobre o saco de dormir no canto da barraca ao lado dela.

— Conseguiu achar o que queria quando veio a Konoha, antes? – falou baixo olhando para o teto da barraca. Esperou alguns instantes pela resposta depois voltou-se para ela – Não precisa responder, mas seria mais educado não fingir estar dormindo.

Kikio respirou fundo buscando coragem, ergueu a cabeça verificando se os outros ainda dormiam e saiu da barraca, voltando a se sentar em frente a uma fogueira já virando brasa e cinzas. Mexeu na lenha para atiçar o fogo dando uma desculpa para não encarar Neji que a segui sentando do seu lado também sem encara-la.

—Então?

— Sim, consegui. Eu achei, Sasuke. – falou finalmente escolhendo não omitir o ocorrido. - De maneira inesperada, mas achei.

— E como foi?

— Um momento bem difícil. – disse por fim fincando a ponta em brasa do graveto que mexera o fogo no chão entre os dois. Neji pegou o mesmo graveto partiu em vários pedaços e o jogou no fogo.

— E o que você pretende, Kikio-san?

— Consertar as coisas, Neji-san. O quanto for possível.

— E no que isso implica?

— Em eu fazer o que tiver a meu alcance pra tirar Sasuke, desse caminho destrutivo.

— Mesmo correndo o risco de você mesma entrar nesse caminho?

Kikio não consegui dar uma resposta. Mas para Neji foi o suficiente.

— Boa sorte. Você vai precisar, por que a dele é maior que a sua. – Neji atirou com precisão uma pedra no dorso de um cachorro selvagem, que se aproximou demais da luz da fogueira. - Já parou pra contar quantos já tentaram traze-lo a razão? E sem sucesso, sabe por quê? ninguém perguntou se ele QUER SER SALVO!

— Neji...

— Já pensou que pode ser da índole dele ser assim? Que ele pode gostar da vida que leva?

— Sim. Já sim. Já dei todas as desculpas possíveis pra não ir atrás dele! Eu tendo todos os dias dizer a mim mesma que fiz o que poderia...

— Isso importa tanto? Por que você esta se sentido tão responsavel pelos atos dele?

— Por que eu errei com ele! Faltei com minha palavra! Vê-lo cometer todos esses absurdos é a prova mais definitiva disso.

— Você não é responsável por nada que ele faça! Ninguém é! Nem mesmo o irmão dele, que matou toda família dos dois, pode ser considerado culpado! Porque ele poderia ter escolhido perdoar e seguir em frente! Então não se culpe. Não há nada que prenda você a ele a não ser você mesma.

— O que me prende a ele é o mesmo que me prende a você. - ela voltou-se para ele de maneira determinada.

— Continua sendo nada. Por que nada prende você à mim também.

Ele finalmente a encarou só para flagrar sua expressão boquiaberta, voltando sua atenção ao fogo em seguida.

De repente, nem Neji sabia como, num instante olhava o fogo e no outro seus olhos estavam presos aos dela, assim como seu queixo que estava laçado aos delicados e firmes dedos da menina.

—Você tem alguma ideia da estupidez que acabou de dizer, garoto? – Sussurrou encarando-o com o fogo nos olhos maior que o da fogueira. - Tem alguma ideia da sua importância pra mim, Neji? – sua voz saiu suave, enquanto montava no colo dele - Tem alguma ideia de onde você se meteu?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 – O despertar

— O que você está fazendo? – Neji arrancou a mão dela de seu queixo e tentou tira-la de seu colo, sem sucesso. Ela soltou seu punho da mão quente dele pra catar seu colarinho e fita-lo bem mais de perto.

— Deixa eu te deixar ciente só de uma coisinha, gênio. – mirou sua exasperação bem no fundo da alma dele sem nenhuma reserva. Podia até sentir o sangue borbulhando em suas veias enquanto confrontava aqueles olhos de água de sabão. – Os Maiko não são bagunça! Portanto fique sabendo que de agora em diante você é de minha total responsabilidade! – Apertou mais ainda as perna ao redor do quadril retesado do jounin - E pode se preparar...- Aproximou-se sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Por que vou estudar cada pequeno detalhe seu...

Sentiu as mãos do garoto como garras em seus antebraços fazendo pressão para afasta-la. Então o instinto a fez ser rápida. Atacou aquela boca insolente com a sua sem pestanejar, sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo e pra sua total surpresa, ele correspondeu de imediato! As mãos que a seguravam já não eram para afastar e sim para mate-la perto! Viu-se presa a braços fortes e a mãos que a afagavam por todas as partes onde o seu cabelo tocava... nunca notou que ele fosse tão comprido... Sentiu a pressão das mãos dele em seu quadril fazendo-a ir mais de encontro a ele, enquanto sua língua era açoitada e devorada com avidez, fazendo–a esquecer de qualquer coisa... Seu corpo parecia ferro em uma caldeira e aos poucos sentiu-se amolecer, os punhos afrouxaram do colarinho dele e suas mãos desceram sem forças pela extensão do tórax, em direção a cintura dele e subindo por suas costas, fazendo com que agora sentisse o coração de Neji bater forte contra seu colo, num arranjo perfeito com o dela.

Neji com delicadeza segurou o rosto de Kikio com as mãos afastando-a milímetros de sua boca pra poder respirar - os dois arfando como se tivessem corrido uma maratona. - Ele tentava assentar os pensamentos alvoroçados, enquanto percorria o polegar pelas maças do rosto dela, dando a ele mesmo um pouco de autocontrole. E foi justamente aí que Neji, ouviu um murmurar dentro da barraca. Um de seus colegas estava acordando. "inferno!"

Ele enlaçou a cintura dela com um braço e sem conseguir se afastar ergueu os dois do chão. As pernas da menina ainda em volta dele foram descendo devagar pela extensão de suas coxas, até os dois estarem de pé um a frente do outro, ambos com expressões confusas e enevoadas.

"Kami-sama, o que foi isso?" – os dois pensaram

Um instante depois e Neji, não estava mais lá. E Kikio estava de costas para a barraca, confusa e atordoada. Sem a menor ideia de como aparentava está de pé.

Ouviu o som de Lee, bocejando e se espreguiçando. Puxou o cabelo de lado e virou-se para o colega na esperança de que a sonolência dele abafar-se qualquer sinal do que ocorreu alí minutos antes.

— Kikio-san? – Lee, pôs o dorso pra fora da barraca, esfregando um pouco os olhos, mesmo assim não consegui deixa-los muito abertos - Ouvi um barulho estranho, algum problema?

— Não, na verdade tudo muito tranquilo. – Kikio, ajeitou compulsivamente o cabelo meio zoneado.

—Por que está acordada? Vamos sair assim que o dia clarear. Ficar sem dormir é muito prejudicial.

—Verdade. Vou me deitar. – deu um suspiro profundo e tensionado. Ficou na esperança de ter parecido um bocejo. – Melhor você dormir também. Não se preocupe, está tudo em paz por aqui.

— Hay! Etto... – olhou em volta a procura de mais alguém. - Onde esta, Neji-san?

— Ele... deve... está... treinando? – murmurou sem olhar para o colega, analisando a ponta dos cabelos.

— WHOOOOWWW! – Lee ergueu-se saindo da barraca subitamente acordado, assustando Kikio. - Não é de se admirar vindo de um dos meus maiores rivais! Pra que lado ele foi?

— Pra lá. – Apontou espantada, uma direção qualquer, que foi imediatamente seguida por Lee. Sentindo-se meio culpada logo de cara, rezou pra ele não ir muito longe.

Lee, já estava caminhando alegremente na direção apontada quando parou de repente virando-se vagarosamente para encarar a menina.

—Kikio-san?

—Sim?

Ele lhe fez um profunda reverencia.

—Gomenasai. Por tê-la admirado desrespeitosamente. – disse extremamente sério e arrependido. - Não sou um homem honrado por tê-lo feito.

Kikio sorriu.

—Lee-san, - disse docemente, surpresa com seu comportamento. - estou profundamente honrada em ser admirada por pessoa tão nobre quanto você.

—Mas, Kikio-san... – Lee a encarou envergonhado só para voltar a reverencia-la - A nobreza de um homem é provada quando seu respeito vem muito a frente do seu desejo.

—Verdade. Mas a moral não é algo tão fácil de se adquirir como alguns fazem pensar. Exige força de vontade e vem com anos de prática. – deu alguns passos em direção ao chunin - E na verdade, são poucos os homens que realmente buscam essa face da nobreza, Lee-san. – pôs a mão no ombro do rapaz. - Fico feliz em estar diante de um dos que buscam.

Afastou-se um pouco para reverencia-lo.

—Aceito suas desculpas, Lee-san. Sei que tudo esteve além do seu controle.

—Kikio-san... – Lee voltou a encara-la com os olhos cheios d'agua e a voz embargada – ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! – reverenciou-a uma ultima vez, virou-se e saiu em disparada na direção apontada por ela minutos antes.

Kikio observou-o por alguns instantes antes de virar novamente para a barraca. Tenten a encarava, com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha erguida.

—Também perdeu o sono, Tenten? – perguntou candidamente, prevendo que não dormiria nem tão cedo.

—Quem consegue dormir com essa barulheira toda? – Tenten deu de ombros.

—Eu. – ergueu o indicador, num fio de esperança. - Indo dormir agora mesmo. – sorriu pra Tenten - Você vem?

Tenten apontou para a abertura da barraca como se a convidasse para entrar. Quando as duas estavam lá dentro, ela puxou um lanterna e a ligou bem na cara espantada de Kikio.

—Muito bem, mocinha, em fim sós. – Tenten riu maquiavelicamente. – Agora você vai me explicar com riqueza de detalhes, como foi que você chegou ao ponto de "formalizar" Neji como sendo sua, "total responsabilidade!"...

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kikio teve que aturar por todo caminho de volta as risadinhas abafadas e olhares maldosos que Tenten lançava à ela e a Neji. Era constrangedor, mas ao mesmo tempo chegada a ser reconfortante saber que a amiga de seu prometido não estava com ciumes. Pelo contrário! Disse até estar aliviada! - "Já estava até vendo como daria a noticia à família dele, de que teriam que interdita-lo!" – disse Tenten, sem maiores explicações.

Mas o problema maior não era Tenten e sim Neji, que desde que voltou da fuga estrategicamente cabida após o ocorrido estava se comportando como se nada tivesse acontecido! Isso a chateava bastante mas por outro lado não saberia como reagiria se fosse o contrário. Nunca em sua vida tinha feito algo tão ousado! O que, em nome de Kami-sama, ele devia estar pensando dela?! – Quase infartava só de imaginar! - Só sabia que as palavras dele tinha tocado num ponto muito delicado dela. Não era assim que ele deveria estar sentindo com relação aos dois:

"...nada prende você à mim também." – ele disse.

"... nada prende você a mim..."

Não era verdade. Negou isso de imediato no instante em que ouviu as palavras dele, bem no fundo do coração. Kikio via isso mais nitidamente agora. Não sabia como, nem quando, nem porquê, mas algo que valia muito mais que sua honra, havia nascido sem que ela notasse e despertou de imediato com as palavras dele.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Os dias que se seguiram após o ocorrido não foram tão apaziguadores quanto pensava. Seu pai não veio junto ao resto do clã e não lhe mandou sequer uma mensagem por escrito desde a ultima vez que se encontraram e isso a martirizava. Sua irma shuishirou mal saia de sua cabana por mais que Kikio insistisse. Kozoku, havia partido à duas semanas e a previsão era que só voltaria em 6 meses. O futuro dos dois permanecia incerto. Utena voltou a casa dos sogros para cuidar de alguns compromissos com o clã do finado marido e Kyu estava totalmente atolado em tarefas e responsabilidades com o regresso da família a Konoha. Nenhum dos três lhe deu informação alguma sobre Sasuke. E ela não teve a menor coragem de confronta-los. Havia decidido não procurar mais sarna pra se coçar, não valia a pena. Neji tinha toda razão. Se Sasuke quisesse outra vida ele teria conseguido.

E chegou essa conclusão assim que Naruto, Sakura e os outros regressaram de mais uma tentativa de captura-lo. Frustados, machucados, abatidos... e ela entendia muito bem todos esses sentimentos...

Quanto ao noivado resolveu dar tempo ao tempo. Já havia dado o primeiro passo e esperava que Neji não demorasse com o seu. O próximo encontro oficial dos dois seria em uma cerimonia formal de corte nas terras Maiko, na frente de representantes dos dois clãs. Só esperava que ele não deixa-se para vê-la de ultima hora.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Em um dia qualquer inusitadamente descobriu que todos os seus antigos colegas de academia mais chegados estavam de folga. Havia marcados com Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten e outras meninas, um encontro num restaurante local. Estava bem animada pois fazia bastante tempo que não se inteirava das novidades de Konoha e todas pareciam bem ansiosas para atualiza-la. Assim pensava ela. No mesmo instante que se sentaram na mesa Tenten não se conteve mais.

—E então!? Como está o romance com Hyuuga Neji?

—NANIIIIIII!? – o coro foi ouvido de fora do restaurante.

—AAAhhh, Tenteeeen... – Kikio escondeu o rosto nas mãos, desanimada.

—Como, em nome de Kami, você consegui essa façanha?! – perguntou Ino, quase em cima dela.

—De maneira bem ous-aaaaaii! – Tenten levou um puxão de cabelo, e um olhar atravessado de Kikio a sua frente.

— Kikio–sensei! Por favor nos repasse seus conhecimentos! – disse misuzu, prostrando-se ao lado da mesa - Você é a primeira que consegue um namorado de todas nós.

Kikio espantou-se ao ver a maioria anuindo. Menos Tenten que olhou para uma outra mesa displicentemente.

– Bom! O importante é que uma alma foi salva. – assentiu Tenten, com os braços cruzados - A sua. Por aturar aquele chato.

Kikio riu junto com as outras.

—Ah mais eu aturaria. Com todo respeito, Kikio-san, mas Neji-san é lindo de morrer! – disse, Aika.

—Não me diga. – disse Kikio só observando a menina animada demais pro proprio bem dela.

—Mas me agrada muito, kiba-kun! – retrucou, Aika meio sem graça pra disfarçar.

—Pois eu prefiro, Shino-san dezenas de vezes! –falou chiharu. – Mas ele é muito serio e isso me assusta, não tenho coragem.

—Shino-san é muito amável. – Falou Hinata num fio de voz. – Não deve ter medo de confronta-lo.

As meninas a olharam espantadas.

—Hinata-san parece ter muita afeição a ele. Acaso gosta dele? – Sakura a provocou mostrando o mindinho.

—N-na-não é nada disso! Shino-san é um colega, m-mu-muito querido! E...

—kkkkk, calma Hina-chan. – disse Kikio com uma mão delicada em seu ombro - Não gente, até onde eu sei a preferencia de Hinata é outra. E então? – deu uma piscadela pra menina. - já consegue se aproximar de Naruto sem desmaiar?

—hum? Como assim? –formou-se um borborinho. Se arrependeu no mesmo instante e quase se sentiu mal por sua amiga.

—Humm... agora que você falou... é verdade. –Sakura coçou o queixo analisando a hyuuga - Hinata-san sempre desmaia perto daquele, baka... Então quer dizer que... você... gosta dele?!

Hinata ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

—NANIIIIII?! – um garçom assutado quase vira sua bandeija

—Shhhhhh! Caladas! A gente vai acabar sendo expulsa desse jeito! – disse Kikio tentando apaziguar a muvuca.

—Nossa Hinata-san, que mal gosto. – falou uma das meninas desdenhando.

—Você não vai manter essa opinião daqui a alguns anos. – retrucou, kikio com muita convicção. – Bom, eu não sei se posso realmente ajudar vocês. O que eu sei é que a oportunidade faz o ladrão. Se vocês não tiverem um momento com eles, não vão ter a menor chance de ...

—NANIIIIII!?

As meninas olharam umas pras outras com cenho franzido. Não foram nenhuma delas dessa vez.

—De onde veio isso?

—Gente, vocês não vão nem acreditar – Falou Misuzu olhando pra uma mesa há alguns metros dalí.

Todas as meninas se amontoaram na entrada do box. Um grupo grande de meninos havia ocupado um outro box próximo dalí e kikio reconheceu a maioria eles... Parece que Neji, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji e um outro rapaz que ainda não lhe havia sido apresentada, tiveram a mesma ideia que elas. Kikio sorriu.

"hora, hora muitos coelhos... muitos cajados" – olhou para as meninas pondo todas de volta ao box para arquitetar um plano de emergência...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Disparate.

Em todos aqueles anos de companheirismo, em que suportou o excesso de euforia, vigor inabalável e falta de filtro de Lee, Neji nunca sentiu tanta necessidade e arrancar a língua do chunin, como naquele momento. Por que diabos fora contar a ele sobre Kikio e o acordo com os Maiko? Ta certo que Lee o pegou num momento constrangedoramente vulnerável, no meio daquela floresta, esfriando a cabeça, (e outros membros) numa nascente, depois de ter fugido da própria futura noiva, mas... porque?

A conversa estava girando em torno de assuntos banais. Técnicas novas, rivais difíceis de abater e batalhas arriscadas, quando sem mais nem menos Lee vira para ele com os olhos brilhantes:

\- Falando em batalhas arriscadas, não há nada mais arriscado que a batalha em busca do amor, não é mesmo, Neji-kun? – Lee pôs a mão nos ombro do amigo assentindo pomposamente.

Neji já sentiu o corpo virar pedra.

\- Há! Duvidei mesmo que Neji-san, concordasse com isso! – desdenhou, Naruto quando todos viram Neji apagar Lee com um único golpe.

\- Mulheres são problemáticas. – criticou, Shikamaru.

\- Mulheres são perigosas. – completou Aburami Shino – a esposa do meu finado irmão, Utena-nissan as vezes me assusta.

\- Minha irmã também é dessas. – confirmou Kiba. – Ah! agora lembrei que ela me mandou perguntar se sua cunhada já regressou da visita aos parentes. – disse Kiba, ao vê-lo falar de Utena.

\- Ela veio junto com o clã Maiko. - Respondeu, Shino.

\- Os Maiko estão na vila?! WHHOOOOO! – Falou Choji, que acabara de chegar de uma missão e não sabia.

\- As coisas sempre ficam mais animadas com eles por aqui. – falou Naruto com Choji lhe fazendo coro.

\- Aquele grupo de ciganos? – Sai quis entrar na conversa. – Disseram que a presença do clã melhoram muito das festas! – completou com seu sorriso falso habitual

\- Falando nisso, Neji-san, - Shikamaru voltou-se para Neji - você e Maiko Kikio já formalizaram o compromisso? – indagou.

Todos da mesa se calaram estupefatos. "nanda kore wa?"

\- D-de onde você tirou essa informação, Shik-ka-kamaru-san?

\- Da propria, Kikio-san, assim que chegou pra vila. - Como Neji permaneceu calado, Shikamaru com a expressão desanimada de sempre completou. – Bom, não se confia muito nas palavras de um Maiko. Ela provavelmente ment...

\- Não ouse difamar minha noiva! - advertiu Neji, de súbito, com o Biakugan ativo, subjugando Shikamaru pelo colarinho enquanto o dedo em riste apontava o meio dos olhos do Nara.

\- Ora, ora. Então é verdade. - Shikamaru sorriu.

\- NANIIIIIIII!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Konkanwa, Minna- san! – Kikio apareceu na entrada do box, bem a tempo de ainda ver Neji sobre a mesa apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente para Shilkamaru - Etto... algum problema? - todos os meninos a olharam embasbacados, menos Shikamaru que continuava a encarar Neji e o próprio que agora desviou a atenção para a menina, com expressão nada branda.

Neji, soltou shikamaru e agarrou o pulso de Kikio, arrastando a mesma pra fora do restaurante. Tenten, que vinha atrás dela apareceu na entrada do box admirando a cena. - " Bom, pelo menos ele correu com ela e não 'dela' dessa vez! Boa, Neji!"– deu um soquinho discreto no ar e virou-se para encarar o resto da gangue.

– Minna! Vou dizer pra onde vocês vão conosco depois daqui! – falou Tenten sorrindo sombriamente...

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Kikio só teve ação de se soltar da mão de Neji quando já estava fora do restaurante, num beco escuro e sem saida.

\- Qual o seu problema!? – inquiriu ela esfregando o pulso ardido.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!

\- O mesmo que você! Jantando! Encontrando amigas!...

\- Que coincidência você está no mesmo restaurante que seu grande amigo Shikamaru!

Kikio ouviu sem entender. "Shikamaru?"

\- Como assim?

\- Interessante saber que mesmo antes do anuncio oficial ele já sabia do nosso compromisso.

\- A gente não esta fazendo segredo disso, está? – disse de maneira acusatória lembrando que Neji não havia sequer contado aos colegas de time.

Neji não entrou nesse mérito.

\- Ele falou que você mesmo havia contado.

\- Contei! Assim como contaria a qualquer pessoa que me perguntasse! Não vejo problema nenhum nisso!

\- Você quer dizer que de todos os amigos que você reencontrou apenas Nara Shikamaru quis saber da sua vida amorosa?

Kikio esfregou os olhos e suspirou olhando pros lados exasperada: "Ah, Kami onde foi que eu amarrei meu burro!"

\- Quem foi que disse que eu só contei pra ele?

\- Ninguém mais na minha mesa sabia! E a julgar pelos gritos ninguém da sua mesa sabia também.

\- Desculpa, não tinha notado que Konoha inteira estava sentada naquelas duas mesas. - ironizou

\- Pra quem mais você contou, então?

\- Pra sua coleguinha de time, por exemplo. Que por sinal estava boiando totalmente, achando você estranhíssimo e que deveriam te interditar.

\- Tenten, provavelmente encostou você na parede. Quem mais?

\- Tem toda razão ela fez pressão sim! Mas não devia precisar, porque você deveria ter contado, a ela! Por que não contou aos seus colegas?!

\- Por que não havia nada certo! E ainda não tem!

Kikio fitou-o boquiaberta, depois disse mais seria do que nunca:

\- Deixei minhas intenções bem claras pra você naquele dia, Neji. Quais são as suas?

\- Não quero me tornar outro Sasuke na sua vida.

Aquilo doeu mais que o pulso que ele usou pra arrasta-la.

\- É esse é o problema? – Neji desviou atenção pra rua - Entendi. – ela virou o rosto dele pra ela delicadamente - Neji, eu não sou o melhor exemplo de como os Maiko agem. Me desculpe. Eu errei muito com Sasuke mas não pretendo fazer o mesmo com você. Vou dar o máximo de mim por você, Neji. E isso já está mais firmado em mim do que você imagina.

\- Ainda essa história! – Neji se desvencilhou das mão dela - Você não o esquece. Nunca vai deixa-lo pra trás?

\- Neji, pra todos os efeitos Sasuke é meu irmão. E ele vai sempre contar comigo em qualquer adversidade. Fora isso...

\- ... tem a sua obsessão em salva-lo. – completou.

\- Não é obsessão. Tenho o desejo de vê-lo bem. Mas como você mesmo me lembrou não será possível sem a colaboração dele. Não posso fazer muito mais do que já fiz.

\- Você o ama.

\- Amo.

Neji se espantou com a sinceridade dela.

\- E que chances eu tenho nisso tudo?

\- Todas, Neji! É você que está aqui não ele! – gritou ela exasperada – Quer saber? Você está a meia hora me jogando na cara todo tipo de acusação! De Shikamaru a Sasuke! Sabe o que eu acho? Que você não quer esse compromisso! Então me faz o favor de sair disso antes que seja tarde! Por que depois não vai adiantar fugir! Por que vou atrás de você nem que seja no inferno! – Deu meia volta e se afastou a passos firmes.

Não deu nem três passos e ele já a tinha detido e feito ela o encarar novamente.

\- É isso que você quer? Que eu caia fora?

\- Eu já disse pra você o que eu quero... – falou sussurrando de raiva, amarfalhando o colarinho dele - Não me faz perder a paciente contigo, gênio.

\- Até onde eu sei você está tentando assobiar e chupar cana ao mesmo tempo!

Essa foi demais! Kikio desabou numa gargalhada!

\- Quê?

\- Eu nunca pensei ver você falar algo tão chulo! – continuou a rir

Ele suspirou olhando os transeuntes na rua enquanto desfazia o nó do punho dela em seu colarinho, más quando o fez permaneceu com a mão agarrada a dela.

\- O que me garante que você não vai mais atrás dele? Ou que você o siga se ele a chamar?

\- Eu. – olhou pra mão dos dois unidas - E você. – concluiu voltando a encara-lo.

Ele desviou a atenção pra rua ponderando o tempo de uma respiração. Kikio esperou sua resposta tão focada que nem notou que o braço livre dele agora estava em torno dela, trazendo a mais pra perto. Ele voltou-se pra ela novamente.

\- Combinado. – disse finalmente, selando o acordo dos dois com um beijo.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Era oficial. Tinha arrumado um noivo ciumento. Concluirá isso enquanto observava Neji encarar Shikamaru na outra ponta do sofá em "U" do Karaoke. Mal conseguira se mover desde que chegaram, praticamente sentada no colo dele de tão colados que estavam. Como alguém pode se enganar tanto com a outra? Pra começo de conversa de frio aquele menino só tinha a cor dos olhos! Nunca viu ninguém tão explosivo na vida! E olha que vinha de uma família onde o povo tinha sangue quente! Já havia arrumado algumas boas brigas com ele nas ultimas semanas, antes e depois de seu noivado, algumas delas com relação a Shikamaru, com quem ele cismou uma rivalidade desmerecida. Tá certo que já vira uma ou outra sutil provocação de shikamaru para Neji, mas tão leve que teve medo de ter se enganado por possivelmente já está sendo influenciada pelo noivo a pensar bobagem. Nem conversar com amigo a respeito pôde por que isso só daria mais pano pra manga. Suspirou contrariada dando um beliscão na coxa do noivo.

Ele olhou no susto pra ela com cenho franzido.

\- Pare com isso. – Kikio deu o primeiro aviso do dia.

\- Ele ainda vai mostrar a cara, você vai ver.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Nem que ele mostrasse a anatomia toda, gênio. – refutou tristemente.

\- Iria ser muita coragem, ele não chegaria a tanto. – disse voltando a encarar o rival – onde você vai? – segurou o braço dela quando se levantou.

Kikio descalço a sandália e mostrou pra ele ameaçadoramente. Ele levantou as mãos rendido.

Já era a terceira vez que saiam para aquele karaoke, na esperança de algum colega seu se acertar na vida amorosa, e o salão mais vazio poderia ser bom ou ruim. Resolvel averiguar com alguem. Ela segui em direção a Tentem, que observava Ino e Sai cantando.

-É aí você vê algum futuro nisso aí? – apontou pro resto do salão

\- A dupla barriga de fora? – anuiu, Tenten - Eu chipo. SaIno. Se é que me entende. – Tenten piscou pra Maiko.

-Graças a Kami! – pelo menos não foi em vão - Quem mais?

-Shino e Kiba são mais saidinhos que eu pensei. – falou Tenten abismada – cada um ja pegou duas do grupo que a gente formou.

\- Gente... por isso que hoje ta tão desfaucado.

\- Bom, se Naruto e Shikamaru parassem de cobiçar o que é dos outros talvez tivessemos mais dois chips.

Kikio fechou a cara para a colega "Até tu, Brutus!". Então parou pra observar Naruto tentando chamar atenção de Sakura enquanto Shikamaru, desistira de encarar Neji tirava um cochilo mesmo com toda a barulheira.

\- Shikamaru e Naruto são dois otimos rapazes. Deveria investir num deles, Tenten.

Tenten ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Estou sem capital de giro no momento.

\- O quê? Já tá aplicando em outro investimento? – riu e encarou a amiga que estava meio vermelha. – Nãaaaaao! Quem é?!

\- Quê, garota? Eu mal tenho tempo de respirar! To no mundo direto, com esses dois! Apontou Neji e Lee na sala. – Não tenho tempo pra procurar namorado não!

\- Então foi o que estava mais a mão... e se fosse o Neji eu já teria amanhecido cravada de kunais... – analisou Kikio enquanto um fio de suor desceu na tempoda de Tenten Você ta ficando com o Lee!

\- Fala baixo! –tenten agarrou o braço de Kikio – ter que Konoha toda saiba!? –apontou com a cabeça pros outros que nem escutaram com o barulho.

\- Meu Kami, Tenten, nunca achei que você iria cair nesse verde. – falou Kikio rindo da duplicidade da frase e da cara da menina. – Você heim? Toda na sua pegou o melhor de todos.

\- Há, tá certo. – desdenhou – falou, Kikio-sama, a Deusa protetora de todos os patetas...

\- Sou nada. – Kikio riu mas depois perguntou seria. - Acha mesmo que é demagogia minha?

\- Acho que se fosse pra escolher você não pegaria um Naruto ou um Lee da vida.

Foi a vez de Kikio desdenhar da opinião:

\- Tenten, sabia que no meu clã recebemos treinamento pra identificar nas pessoas todo tipo de traços? Dos físicos aos pisicologicos. Com o tempo eu consegui sistematizar os comuns, fazendo com que os incomuns e raros se sobresaiam. É muito util para as investigações mas a principal função é identificar um partido que melhor se encaixe aos prorprios filhos futuramente.

\- Não é um treinamento tão incomum. Lembro de ter estudado algo assim na academia.

-Agradeça aos Maiko por isso. – ela continuo. - Então você deve saber que beleza não é traço incomum tão pouco raro, Tenten. E habilidades ninja avançadas existem aos montes, diferentes porem abundades como grãos de areia. E num relacionamento sabe o que realmente importa? Que as qualidades de um supram e fortaleçam as do outro. E virse-versa, claro. Então vamos lá Tenten conhecendo Lee melhor que eu e sabendo de todas as qualidades dele, mas podendo troca-lo por qualquer pessoa no mundo. Por quem e porque você o trocaria?

Como Tenten ficou calada, Kikio fez um teste.

\- Quer trocar comigo, Tenten? Você com Neji, o genio. E eu fico com Lee, o doce energetico.

\- Fique longe do meu doce energético. –respondeu a menina atravessado.

\- Boa resposta. - kikio anuiu, sorrindo.

\- E você? Trocaria o Neji por outro cara alem do Lee?

\- Pode dizer ao senhor ciumento, ficar bem tranquilo. – disse kikio revirando os olhos.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Kaozuko observou sua prima rodiada de ninjas de Konoha enquanto saia de um Karaoke tranquilamente. Mãos atadas a um cabeludo alto e branco como um papel, como a maioria dos Hyuuga. Precisava de um jeito de encontra-la sozinha. Tinha que repassar o pergaminho que tinha em mãos, com o genjutsu que Sasuke lhe enviara. Era a única forma de conseguir o que queria. E ter sua suishirou de volta. Custasse o que custasse.


End file.
